My One
by AceofK
Summary: Embry Call's new imprint, Emelia has just arrived in Forks looking for a new start. Will she find one with Embry and the pack? Why does she hate Embry so soon after meeting him? Why does she want a new start? First time writer long time reader! Still looking for a beta... Rated M just in case. DP - Emelia
1. Prologue - Stupid Change

I've been a reader on fanfiction the past few years. So first time writing. Here's my attempt at Embry's imprint story from both POV's.

I'll do my best to introduce my character and to explain how my version of the wolves lives went after the almost Volturi war. Please let me know if I there is a problem with anything not making sense and I will go back and fix it best I can. Also if you need more of a back story in the future please ask :)

Hoping to have at least one reader to help me improve :)!

_Disclaimer: These characters are not my own. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Emelia and any other characters you haven't heard of in S. Meyers books._

.

.

Prologue has been deleted but the rest of the story is still here!


	2. Chapter 1 - Turn Around!

_Feels a bit rushed to me but I can't seem to make it work any other way. Mainly an overview of what everyone is up to now. No imprinting just yet!_

_Yay to my first follower! Had the biggest smile on my face thanks to you! Let me know if you're not too shy for a shout out and I'll add it next time :)_

_Enjoy! or don't...whatever..._

_\- AK_

_._

_._

**Chapter One**

.

"Embry! You son of a bitch!" I turn around to see Quil racing towards me. Well, he looks pissed off. Wonder what I did now "Where the hell is Caroline?" or what I didn't do apparently.

Shit. "I was just about to go get her actually" "really?" he raises an eyebrow "yep, I called the day care centre and said I'd be a little late..." he starts glaring at me harder the more I talk. shutting up.

"Isn't that funny, the day care just called Claire's parents and whaddya know? She was still there and told them to call in the future if they're ever late" not a very well thought out lie...

"You're so full of it Emb. If you didn't want to pick her up for me then don't volunteer next time!".

Truth was I did want to help out. I needed something to do when I wasn't working but my mother's husband called to let me know she'd been in a minor car accident and I got too focused on whether I should go see her or not.

"Sorry man, won't happen again. I really do want to help out"

"yeah yeah you can make it up to me. Just so you know her dad chewed me out for a good twenty minutes for it" grumbling lowly "He _knows _I wouldn't have forgotten"

"He's been really touchy lately, ever since he found out about Claire's crush on me. He knows I don't feel that way about her, she's eleven _buuuuttt noooo_ I'm the bad guy because I forgot to make sure Caroline was actually picked up. Sorry for taking it out on you" he sighed loudly

"All good, my fault anyway. Wanna come and make sure I pick Care up this time?"

"You're buying me dinner at the diner then" typical.

"Whatever cheapskate, let's go."

On the drive over to Forks we started talking about Jake and Nessie moving back to La Push now that she was pregnant and how tightly wound Paul, Jared and Jake are now that their girls are all pregnant. it was hilarious the things they did just to avoid being thrown out the door by them, with Nessie it was literal since she could at least push Jake out with her strength.

After the almost Volturi war, all the imprinted couples went off and got married or had babies. Guess the thought of losing your loved one really made you appreciate what you had and what you still wanted.

Sam and Emily were tied with Kim and Jared for having kids first. Their first kids were born within a few minutes of each other. Em and Sam with baby Levi (5) and Kim and Jare with little Lena (5). Em then had Annaleah (1). Kim's still pregnant with her second, Boyd (hoping for a boy). Paul and Rachel had little Sarah Rose (4) in honour of her mother and have another one on the way.

Jake and Ness have twins on the way (Carlisle guessed from the size of her) and they're moving back to the Rez so their children are born in the same place they were and to grow up with the other kids. Their kids should have a somewhat normal growth since they're mostly human, just a few big growth spurts here and there like her pregnancy.

The rest of the wolves, overjoyed and irked that there wasn't a fight, all went their separate ways after high school finished. With the Volturi threat nine years ago we had seven new wolves phase Josh, Neel, Owen, JD, Anakous (AK), Liam and William.

The Cullen's felt like they owed us after we put our lives on the line to help them, so they created a college fund for each of the wolves and gave some money for the older wolves to invest somewhere wisely to help us stay on our feet while we protected everyone. They wanted to do more but Jake and Sam politely refused further help so they could do it themselves without a crutch to lean on. Gave us a little bit of independence and pride back.

The younger wolves and Leah headed off to colleges in Seattle a few years ago, a few of them are graduating this year. While they're up there they patrol from Seattle to Hoquiam, so at least the Res is protected a lot more on that side too bad Vampires can swim and attack from the other.

The Cullen's moved away a few years after Nessie was born and Jake went with them for Ness. While they were up in Alaska he earned a business degree, came back to the res and opened up a mechanics garage. It created a few more jobs for the pack and people on the res Quil and Seth worked there.

Jake didn't want to just employ the pack, he thought it would be good for some others to have a chance too. Once the garage started getting really good business he opened up one in Forks and two more in Seattle for the younger wolves to work at while doing their degrees. I bought the Forks one off of him a few years ago since he was starting to struggle with the extra workload, Brady was my second in command there.

Collin pushed through college and finished his degree in less than 3 years. He came back to the res and started up a construction company. Sam, Paul and Jared joined him while Kim, Rachel and Sue started up a design and textiles company under Collins construction business. Em had her own day care centre in Forks. With so many job openings and new businesses, Forks and La Push was thriving. People were moving here wanting to live in a small town that had jobs available.

Twenty minutes later, we're driving down the main road towards Em's day care centre. If she wasn't still on maternity leave I wouldn't have been in trouble for forgetting about Caroline. As we got closer I saw her outside playing some hand clapping game with a teacher. Her teacher looked pretty damn good from the back, long dark hair that went to her waist, toned curvy body and nice tanned skin that got darker towards the lower half of her body. She doesn't look familiar at all. If her skin had a red tint to it she could pass as someone from the res.

I was so focused on her that I didn't realise Quil was taking. "...loves that new teacher, says she has a funny accent or something." New. Huh. Should meet her, she looked like my type from the back.

Em was always going on and on about how I should settle down already, too bad most of the girls nearby were taken, not interested in the towns bastard child or too young/old. "What's her name?"

Quil didn't look impressed by that question. "I just told you two minutes ago" Right. I knew that.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm driving. Do you want me to get us into a car accident?" Feeling a pang of guilt for not calling to check up on my mother.

"Coming from the guy who balances a burger in one hand and a drink in the other while steering with his legs. You wanna know her name? grow a pair and ask her yourself since this'll be the last time I let you pick Caroline up."

He quickly gets out of the car before I can and races up to the pair as they finish a goodbye hug. The teacher crosses her arms and walks off to lock up the building while Quil grabs Caroline and makes his way back to the car, wish she'd turn around so I could see her.

As they buckle up I reverse out of the parking lot and drive over to the diner. Parking the car I see a little red car speeding past us with a bumper sticker saying "_catch me if you can_".

.

.

**Anyone want to guess why I added the little bumper sticker slogan?**

**Review and find out! **

**I need feedback. Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome To The Team

_Here you go! Another chapter for those two people keeping up with my story! I had to split this chapter into two, so that should be uploaded once I've typed the rest of it up. Give it 4-5 hours (hopefully)_

_Let me know if I'm doing alright with descriptions and consistency. I crave feedback guys...just one little review to let me know I'm on the right track :)_

_Even just one review with a (Y) for good or (N) for up your game. Three little character review!_

_\- AK_

.

.

**Chapter Two**

.

Unpacking was so boring, although I've really only gotten through two boxes the size of a regular microwave. My main goal was to make sure I had my comfy clothes and bathroom essentials out, check and check. Time for a well deserved break! Before moving to Forks, I'd been searching for months for the perfect apartment to pop up and I finally found one just on the outskirts of the town a few houses away from a mechanics garage. I grabbed my keys as I left my apartment to hop in the car and grab a bite to eat.

Right when I hopped in the car my phone started ringing I grabbed it as fast as I could hoping it was someone wanting to hire me. I'd applied to a few jobs around the area but wanted the day care centre position more than anything.

"Hello?" it was quiet for a moment

_"Hi! Emelia? This is Emily Uley. The owner of the day care centre in Forks_?"

"Oh yes! How are you?" barely containing my hope and excitement.

"_I'm very well thank you and I'm just going to take a wild guess and assume you'll be more than happy when I tell you that… you're hired! There are just a few things we need to sort out before you start with us_."

"Holy crap! I got the job? yes, yes anything!"

She giggled "_I love your enthusiasm. If you had any time free this week I'd love it if you could come down to La Push so we can officially meet and run through a quick introduction interview to get to know each other a little better_."

I was ecstatic! "I can come down now. I'm free. Did you want me to drive down now? cause I definitely can Mrs Uley"

She started laughing harder "_hold on eager beaver I still need to give you my address! I'll text it to you in a few minutes and would love it if you could make sure you're in something warm and casual as opposed to anything corporate looking._"

"That won't be too hard considering that's all I've managed to unpack so far, I actually hopped in my car just before you called so I can leave now if that's alright?" grinning from ear to ear

"_alright that's perfect. See you soon then. Oh by the way it's Emily to you_"

I hung up and jumped up and down, well the best I could in my little red VW Bug. My phone buzzed with a new text, it was Emily. I put Emily's address into my GPS and quickly reversed out of the driveway.

Slightly speeding down the road towards La Push I managed to slow down while going past The Garage to see if I could squeeze a quick look in. Perfect timing! Four tan, buff guys were outside wrestling each other to the ground. I wonder how many car accidents have happened in this very spot considering how difficult it was keeping my eyes on the road right now. Forcing myself to look away before I was caught staring like a creeper I sped up and continued on my way to Emily's house.

Six wrong turns and forty minutes later I pulled up in front of a beautiful little cottage surrounded by trees and plants. it seemed to extend at the corners into a house at the back.

Gathering my confidence, I parked the car and got out. As I was slowly making my way up the driveway a pair of tanned giants walked out of the front door. The shorter of them looked just like one of the guys that were at The Garage wrestling. That's strange but I guess he could've beaten me here considering I got lost quite a few times along the way. I didn't see any other cars in the driveway maybe he was dropped off? "don't make me have to have this conversation again Brady" The one not called Brady looked up as I got closer

"you must be Amelia. I'm Sam Uley, Emily's husband" he held his hand out for me to shake even though I was still a few feet away from them. Thanks for making me run, rude a**. First impression = not great.

"it's Emelia with an E" forcing a smile "Nice to meet you, Mr Uley" hold back your smart ass comment Emmie. He was lucky that he's married to my new boss otherwise he would have been in a world of pain.

He laughed softly "sorry! sorry, I can tell I've offended you. Please call me Sam though. I'm not used to being treated so formally" alright maybe he's okay…"Em's in the kitchen baking, just head down the hallway till the last door on your left" casually letting a stranger into your house with your wife, nice husbandly work there buddy.

"uhh thanks. I'll try not to steal anything" I replied with an uneasy laugh.

"I'd like to see you try" He smirked and walked off with Brody? is that his name? maybe best to stick with no names for now...

The inside of the house was so adorably different than most of the houses I'd seen before. Peach coloured walls with dark brown wood trimmings and dark furniture. everything looked as if it was made just for this house.

I made my way down the short hallway thinking it was best if I called out here in case I caught Emily by surprise. "Hello? Emily?" I heard a soft humming as I got closer which stopped

"In here!" next thing you know there's a little squeal sounding off just before a loud thump. I race into the kitchen.

On the floor, laughing loudly is Emily on her back with a tray of cookies in the air as if protecting them from falling. I walk over trying to help her up gently in case she really hurt herself.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes yes I'm fine, happens more often than I'd care to admit. That's why I was able to save the cookies this time"

Oh god they were chocolate chip I try not to moan. I'm in heaven. Note to self, be best friends with Emily. Payment may come in fattening desserts.

"You didn't have to go through all that hazardous trouble for me" laughing together I helped her brush herself off.

"oh shush I love baking and it's nice not having to bake for an entire army for once" she smiled kindly at me "grab one while it's still hot!"

She then turn to face me completely and the first thing I saw were her beautifully striking lines running down her face. I assume they used to be much thicker scars from the way it's healed.

"Thank you" grabbing a cookie, I turned to look around the kitchen. It was beautiful and big, unlike the rest of the house, she must be in here a lot.

"Alright, just let me go get a little cleaned up and we can start" racing out of the room.

"Jeez, how much more trusting can you get around here. I could be a masked murderer or a thief" I mumbled to myself.

Guess they wouldn't really have a problem considering how huge her husband is. It's sweet in an odd way.

Unsure of what I should do while alone in a strangers house, I just stood there in the same spot Emily left me in. Looking around the kitchen I guessed it was the biggest room in the house. There were containers overflowing with food on two-thirds of the counter space. Maybe she was a caterer as well?

In no time at all Emily made her way back into the kitchen. "I was looking for you, I'm surprised you're still in here. Normally when I have people over I find them roaming the house" wiping down the benches as she laughed.

"I wasn't sure what to do. When in doubt it's normally best to stay still" I grinned.

"It's nice to know some people are still polite enough to not go snooping through a house. I can't promise that I would be" she admitted with a giggle. "Let's head out into the lounge"

"I love your house by the way, it's so beautifully designed" I mention as we walk towards the sofa.

"Thank you. My husband, Sam, works for the construction company in La Push. Our place was the first house they had touched up and extended when they first started up a few years ago. They're partnered with a design company owned by my friends Kim and Rachel that worked on the interior and exterior designs as well."

"That's really amazing, so you have friends in high places" I waggle my eyebrows playfully.

"I guess you could say that" she said smiling widely.

Twenty minutes later, we were laughing and talking as if we'd known each other for years rather than the actual thirty minutes.

Another twenty minutes passed when her oldest child, Levi, came running through the front door covered in mud, obviously finished with school and screaming at the top his lungs "mommy! mommy! mommy!" waking baby Analeah at the same time.

Emily looked at me with desperation for a moment before composing herself and asking if I wouldn't mind grabbing Anah for her while she stripped Levi. Instructing me on where her room was, I headed down that way.

Opening the door with the letter 'A' on it and seeing little arms poking through the crib bars might have been the cutest thing I'd seen all week. She had little soft ringlets of pitch black hair running down to her shoulders and the biggest brown eyes I'd seen since I'd moved her. Big brown eyes ran in our family and my year old cousin back home may not appreciate losing that battle.

Picking her up, I made my way back down the hallway as she cuddled up to my side and rested her head on my shoulder. She fell back asleep right away. Emily looked up as I entered and a half naked Levi ran past me and outside again.

She sighed and got up with a smile on her face "you just passed your final test, she almost never cooperates with strangers and never have I ever seen her sleep on new persons shoulder like that" she pulled a name badge out of her pocket that said "Miss Emmie" the nickname that was requested on the application form.

"Welcome to Rainy Days Day care!"

When Anah woke up again for some food I decided to head back home. I felt so happy knowing I had a job to go to on Monday and a new friend. I didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur and before I knew it I was getting into bed on Sunday night ready for my first day of work tomorrow.

.

.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**Anahleah is pronounced "U" as in UP and "NUH"as in NUHUH and then just Leah. One more time Unuhleah. Hope that helps.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Men

_Chapters are getting longer! Woohoo!_

_Thank you to my first reviewer, follower and favouriter! You are the best :)_

_Imprinting should pop up within the next 2-3 chapters._

_Oh and Analeah is only meant to have one N._

_Enjoy! or don't...whatever..._

_\- AK_

_._

_._

**Chapter Three**

.

I arrived at the centre bright and early on Monday morning. I was waiting in my car for someone else to open up the building for me since I didn't have a key yet, the current fill in for my position had my set. Emily told me that the woman managing at the moment used to own the place before she got married and moved to Seattle with her husband. Her name was Helen Joveski.

When Emily was around a lot more, Helen would only come down once a week to help out and visit her son who still lived on the reservation. Since she went on maternity leave she asked Helen if she could take over full time till she was comfortable leaving Analeah with her friend Rachel for a few days a week. Eventually, Emily didn't want to leave her with anyone else so she could run the day care and that's where I come in.

A beat up white Corolla parks next to me and I see an older woman get out of the car. She looks so young to have a child old enough to live on his own. Her hair had a few grey strands and her face a couple of wrinkles but nothing too noticeable. She looks quite feminine with her short stature.

Assuming this was Helen, I got out of the car and headed over to her.

"Hi, Helen? I'm Emelia, I'll be starting here today?" She turns around as I talk with a friendly smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Emelia and yes I'm Helen. Come on inside and out of this horrible weather." she ushers me in. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll make us some tea. Chamomile alright?" I nod.

"Emily mentioned you had just moved here but she didn't say where from and you have quite a different accent going on there." I grin.

"I haven't had that question yet, surprisingly, it's normally the first one I get when I meet people" I actually can't believe Emily didn't ask me about it.

"I'm not sure where I picked it up. I lived in Australia for most of my life but I was born in New Zealand. My father was also born there, although he grew up in Canada. My mother was born in Fiji and well I guess it's a bit of everything. I roll my r's like a Canadian, pronounce my A's like an English. I speak Hindi as well so I'm guessing rolling my words are normal when I flick from English to that."

"You're definitely different and multicultural" she admitted with a laugh.

We kept talking and getting to know each other right up until the children started getting dropped off. Once they all arrived Helen ran me through each of their names and showed me the files we have on each child to indicate allergies, behaviour advancements, emergency contacts, likes/dislikes and how they are treated differently to best suit their growing personalities.

Throughout the day I learned quite a bit about her, like her son is twenty five and she had him when she was sixteen. Apparently, the father had used her and left her to deal with the consequences on her own so she moved to La Push after her family kicked her out for getting pregnant. Even though she lost so much just by having her son she still loved him with everything she had. She did mention them going through a rough patch during his teenage years that drove a wedge through them that still made it difficult to be there for each other fully but they still love each other.

When he turned eighteen she met her husband and they dated for a year before getting married and by then her son had created his own life in La Push so she left for Seattle with her husband and had a daughter that same year who is turning 7 in a few months.

I envied her being able to take what life threw at her and then have it turn into what she had create. Having the best of both worlds even though it took her eighteen years to get the second half.

"Alright when the children are picked up you'll need to make sure the parents or caregivers sign them out in the book by the door and match the signatures with what's in the folder for each child. They're all on the first page of each file."

She looked around and patted herself down looking for something.

"Ah and yes here is your set of keys. The ladies working tomorrow have their own set since you aren't due to start till twelve. Oh and Caroline Atari has quite a few people that pick her up each day or week. Their signatures are all on her file. Caroline and her sister stay with Emily, she's their aunt, while their parents live and work in Seattle Monday to Friday to give them a traditional upbringing away from the city."

Once it hit five Helen was all packed and ready to go telling me how I could contact her with the number on the corkboard in the small kitchen if I had any questions. As soon as she left parents were arriving to collect all the children. I followed the instructions Helen left me and before I knew it, I was left with Caroline Atari.

I hear a knock on the door and turn to see the sixth tall, dark and handsome man this week. I definitely chose the right place to move. I gather Caroline's things and move to unlock the sliding door.

"Hi sorry I'm late! I had to drop a few things off to empty out my truck for this little dot" He picks Care up and throws her over his shoulder.

"It's alright, can I just get you to sign her out and I'll let you head off" I grab the book and a pen along with her file to verify he is who he says he is.

"I'm Emily's cousin by the way, she's mentioned you a lot. You're her god send apparently" He smiled and held his hand out to shake after he signed the book.

"Thanks. My name's Emelia"

"Oh I know, Sam also mentioned your run in" he brought up with a laugh.

"Oh well yeah. Not like he made the best first impression what with making me run to shake his hand and leaving me alone with his wife" I shrugged my shoulders trying to defend my attitude from the other day.

"I'm telling him you said that" tattle tale.

"Alright then. Hope you're okay with me running out of here screaming paedophile" He looked completely taken aback.

"That's a little extreme don't you think? Besides I'm technically her uncle"

"I don't know that, I'm new in town" I replied grinning widely.

"Okay you win, I'll do my best. Let's go Care." I followed them out grabbing my bag and locking up the door.

As I walked towards my car I noticed a massive oily looking puddle underneath it. Damn there goes all the coolant. Opening up the bonnet to find the problem I notice Seth making his way over.

"You need a hand? I can call a friend of mine down to help you out, he's a mechanic. I am too but I really gotta get Caroline home"

I stared at him flatly "you think because I'm a girl I don't know anything about cars? Well let me tell you that I could still get this car running for at least a week before any serious damage can be done and if I just top up some water I can drive down to the mechanics a few minutes down the road to get the right parts to fix it myself"

He looked surprised and opened his mouth to say something before I cut him off "the radiator overheated and blew, I'm guessing from the little holes that it was a few rocks that hit one of the pipes which had coolant running through it. That means I just need a new radiator, coolant and a better grill to protect the radiator from the gravel roads here"

"Wow okay then sorry for assuming. You're going to be a hot commodity around here once everyone knows your name" he winked at me while hopping in his and drove off.

Hot commodity my ass. I filled up the water and drove as carefully as I could down to the mechanics garage a few houses down from mine. Convenient for me.

Standing outside was the same guy from last week that I'd seen here wrestling then at Emily's house. I can't remember his name! Damn it. I park right in front of him since he was standing in the only car space.

Winding down the window I called out to him. "Hey there!" He walks over "I think we kinda met last week? I'm Emelia."I held out my hand to shake.

"Yeah I remember. I'm Brady. So how can I help today?"

"I was wondering if you had a radiator for an '05 VW Beetle? Or anything similar to it to use till I can head into Seattle for a real replacement."

He looked at me sceptically, "Do you want me to take a look at your car for you to make sure that needs replacing? A lot of the time it's just the head gasket or other pipes surrounding the engine when it comes to Beetles." I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know what I'm looking for when it comes to leaked coolant and that I should pay you to tell me something I already know?" It was comical the way he looked around nervously trying to find someone to help him. Scared of a five foot one girl. Men."All I need right now is a radiator and two litres of coolant. Preferably pre-mixed." adding "Please" for good measure.

"O-okay, I'll get right on it." He started walking off but stopped "Just so you know, I wouldn't have charged you for something I suggested." He kept walking after that.

Ten minutes later, he came back with the coolant. "If you want, we can order in a radiator from one of our sister stores in Seattle and have it here by tomorrow at seven am."

Squinting my eyes at him "and how much is this rush order going to cost me?"

"Like I said before. My suggestion means it's free of charge. Besides you're new in town, wouldn't be very friendly of me to charge a newbie who knows something about cars." Scratching his neck, which may or may not have been distracting.

"Alright but I am paying for the radiator and coolant. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. I'll leave the car here."

"Sure. Do you need a lift home or anywhere?" I laughed

"Do I look like I want a stranger to know where live?"

"Yeah yeah point taken. By the way, next time you could save me some of Em's cookies." He grinned cheekily. I flushed a bit.

They were damn good cookies, who could blame me for eating twelve?

"I feel no guilt. They're too good to leave just sitting there. See you tomorrow."

"Kay, catch ya tomorrow Cookie girl" Walking away I glared over my shoulder. Nice boy but cheeky.

.

.

**_She met Brady and got another nickname..._**

**_I got a review! So I won't ask again unless I need it but don't feel shy :P_**


	5. Chapter 4 - Cookie Girl

_I know, I'm already slacking! Bear with me. This chapter focuses more on Brady and Emelia (it's a short one). There is a 95% chance I'll slip the imprinting into the next chapter that also may or may not be in Embry's POV (Point of View)._

_Also I've gone through and fixed the paragraphing for my first and only reviewer :) Drop in another suggestion if this isn't what you meant!_

_Sorry for any notifications anyone gets with older chapters, I'm going to go back and fix the paragraphing there as well!_

_Enjoy! Or not...whatever..._

_\- AK_

.

.

**Chapter Four**

.

Bright and early for me was nothing before nine am. Maybe I should've told Brady that… Oh well. I got out of bed and started getting dressed, making sure I grabbed everything I needed for work, since I was going to head straight to work afterwards.

Ten minutes later, I was standing outside in the rain. I'd been knocking for about two minutes, apparently that was enough time for giants rain clouds to settle over me. Perfect. Now I'll need another shower before work.

Finally, the door opened and leaning against the frame was another tall, tan giant. The only problem was that this one was smiling creepily at me. Took me a second to realise that I was standing in front of him in a white t-shirt with no bra on. Definitely need to finish unpacking.

Crossing my arms up in front of my chest I glared at him "Never seen a pair before?" He looked caught off guard for a second as if he didn't expect me to notice him staring right at my chest. Idiot.

"Can you move?" composing himself he answered. "We're not open, unless you wanna join me in my truck over there. I'll get you nice and warmed up" He winked and started invading my space.

Rule # 2, don't invade my space which comes straight before rule # 3, don't perve on me. He's about to get a rude awakening.

Quickly grabbing his ear and slapping him across the face, which hurt but I wasn't about to show it, he stumbled forward in surprise. Giving me enough space to squeeze through the gap he made and slam the door in his face. The pure look of shock on his face was so comical that I couldn't help but laugh out loudly knowing I'd done that.

"I see you've met Collin." I stopped laughing immediately, turning to see Brady leaning against the car with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"He was staring and winking then got all close to me. I'd do what any other girl with a brain would do." Giving him my most winning smile "you won't hold that against me will ya? Cuz in all honesty I have no idea how I'm supposed to install a radiator outside while it's pouring rain".

Shaking his head with a smile on his face "S'pose not, I'm gonna have to let him in again though and I can't promise that he's learnt his lesson"

Looking around "There's plenty of options inside, pretty sure I can man-"

"BRADY! THIS CRAZY CHICK JUST LOCKED ME OUT! LET ME IN, IT'S RAI- … I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING! LET ME IN BEFORE I BREAK EMBRY'S DOOR!" He started banging on the door while Brady cracked up laughing. He must be hitting pretty hard considering the door now had slight indentations. He paused for a moment muttering something that sounded a lot like "...son of a bitch".

I walked over to the door to open it only to have Brady move forward and cut me off. "Changed my mind. Let him suffer. Unless you want to be hit on again. He might actually learn his lesson, you gave him one hell of a rejection" snickering to himself he moved to the back of the shop

"Let's get started on your car. By the way, your definition of "bright and early" needs to redefined. I've been here since seven am" I smiled cheerfully at him while he glared back at me.

"Should've given me a time but at least you've learnt your lesson" I heard him mumble something about stupid girls as he walked off leaving me to skip off to bring my car around. Collin had disappeared.

An hour later, "how the hell do you forget to put the fan in? You do this for a living!"

"You're the one who acted like you knew shit about cars! Next time empty the box completely!"

"But you're a mechanic! You should've noticed something was missing or is that big head of yours empty?" muttering to myself "look at me, I'm Brady. I'm a professional mechanic but I forget to double check I'm doing my job properly"

"That's it! OUT! OUT! OUT! NOW! I can't focus with you standing right there judging what I do! And I am a pro! You're just making me nervous!

"Yay, I'll be back later on"

"You'll be back before six! No way in hell I'm waiting around for you again!" Giggling to myself, I got my things together and headed home to get ready for work.

I'd just found my bicker buddy. Back home it was my cousin, I was older than him by two years and we'd constantly argue and fight over small petty things just because we were bored. Well I was bored, he was just my unsuspecting suspect. Definitely liking it more and more here.

Work was basically the same as yesterday. I met the other two ladies that I'll be managing/working with, Jenny Lahote and Angela Cheney, both older than me. At the end of the day when it was just little Caroline and I left, Sam arrived to pick her. When they'd left I went around each of the rooms and tidied up before leaving.

Walking down the road to the garage, I noticed a blue pick-up truck reverse and take off down the road towards La Push. Hoping it wasn't Brady I picked up my speed. As I got closer I noticed he was outside leaning on my car so I ambled my way up to him.

"I finished." Before I could say anything "yes properly. And yes I checked" he added before I added my smart ass reply.

Smirking "good. I was getting exercise without my baby. All this walking isn't good for me" I held my hand out for my keys as he had them dangling from his hand. When I went to grab them he snatched them back.

"Right, so what's your deal?"

"Whaddya mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You show up to Forks and all of a sudden you know everyone and you knock Collin out on his ass."

"I only really know Emily, everyone else is just like an extended family of hers that I've met and Collin, well let's just say he's not the first dog I've knocked down before."

Brady laughed like someone had just told him a hilarious, 'I can't breathe from laughing' kind of joke. Muttering to myself "it wasn't _that_ funny".

After he calmed down he offered my keys up to me "alright Cookie Chick. Here are your keys, make sure you take good care of her from now on"

"Cookie Chick? I thought I was Cookie _Girl_?"

Shrugging his shoulders "CG just didn't have a ring to it so I had to change it. CeeCee sounds a lot better anyway and this way no one knows what it stands for".

Glaring at him, I took my keys and gave him the money for everything. Getting into the car I noticed he wasn't moving off of it. Honking my horn at him and waving my hands around to get him off he finally listened after a few seconds, coming around to my window to talk to me.

"So just because I told you to leave the shop earlier, doesn't mean you can't come back to keep me company every once in a while. Friends?"

"Already thought we were but I guess we should make it official" I shook his hand.

He backed away from the car and I drove off waving.

.

.

**So? This chapter in my opinion needs to be in there for when Embry imprints. I sort of have an idea about what I want to happen (trying to add a little humour into it).**


	6. Chapter 5 - Tumbling Waves

_My longest chapter yet! Over 2,500 words!_

_Thought I'd mention - I don't think I'll be able to update on weekends or Mondays, I'm way too busy unfortunately :(. I'll still be writing but I won't be uploading anything on those days so maybe look forward to updates on Tuesdays and Wednesdays (New Zealand time). _

_Trying to add days/weeks/months for you guys so it makes more sense._

_Anyways hope you enjoy Embry's chapter ;) and I know I repeat a lot of words like "as, while, when" and so on but I don't care! It works for me._

_\- AK_

.

.

**Chapter Five**

_Embry's POV_

.

Note to future self: Don't ever be in the position to owe Quil anything. Or anyone in the pack. After he ate through almost a hundred dollars worth of food at the Diner last night I barely had enough money left for gas. Guess I'll be running everywhere this week. Stupid day care manager.

Thinking about the new day care manager made me wish more than ever she had turned around so I could've at least seen what she looked like from the front. Just looking at her from the back had the potential of turning me on, that is if Quil and Caroline hadn't been there. My auto shop's in Forks so maybe she'll need to stop by for a service. If she had a car. I should've paid attention.

Bringing myself back to the present I focused on driving to the shop. On my day off. And on a Saturday. The garage door wouldn't lift, it happened every few months, which meant no cars were getting in or out till I got there to help. Either Brady or I helped push the door off the ground while the other sorted out the wiring to get it kick started again. Lucky we had the extra strength.

Parking outside the shop, I took a second to admire my work. The shop was doing well financially. Customers were satisfied with the service and price. Although, the reason we made such good money and stayed a float would be the constant amount of girls and women that came in here with their cars that were "broken" or needed another service. Ever since the Fainting Fiasco of '12 at the La Push shop we try to keep our shirts on no matter how hot it gets.

A knock on my car window breaks me out of my reverie. I see Brady standing there grinning widely at me.

"Daydreaming again?"

Glaring at him "Shouldn't you be working?" as I say this I notice the red VW, I saw speeding past the diner yesterday, backing out of a car space. This time I notice it's a pretty hot looking girl inside. "Or not working" winking at him, I got out of the car.

Groaning loudly "Not you too. It's not like that, man. We're really good friends and she barely knows more than five people here"

"Why's that? She new in town?"

"Yeah she moved here about a month ago and works all week at Em's day care"

Perfect chance to find out her name. "No way. I saw her yesterday when Quil and I picked Care up, she's hot man! What's her name and why aren't you trying to date her at least?"

"She doesn't want a relationship and I'm really not interested in her that way. Strictly friends. Her name's Emelia"

"Riiiigghtt and I'm really good friends with my hand. Doesn't mean we don't get close and personal every once in a while" I told him with a wink. I walked ahead of him, ignoring his glare.

After fixing the door I drove home to head off for patrols. Our shifts only went on for about six hours. Jared and I had patrol this week eleven am to five pm. The times changed every week, after tomorrow I'll be on the five to eleven pm shift till next Sunday. We always patrolled with the same people since we worked out who worked best with who. Brady and Paul, Jared and I, Collin and Seth then Sam and Quil. Leah normally has the same shift as I do except in Seattle with the younger wolves.

That reminds me, Leah and I were heading out to Port Angeles to go bar hopping. Considering there were only two up there it was more of a bar hop.

Over the years, as all the imprinted couples and younger wolves moved on with their lives, Leah and I had gotten pretty close. Once she started dating again (all thanks to me), officially getting over Sam, her old personality resurfaced and I found her easier to get along with. We ended up bonding over being the outsiders of the group. With her being dumped and crowned the towns bitchiest person and me the town bastard, we had plenty of reasons to be considered the odd balls of the pack. She was my wing girl and I was her wingman. Couldn't get any closer than that, our relationship was completely platonic, as it always has been and will be.

I forgot to mention where and when I'd be meeting Leah while patrolling so I sent her a message. When I got home I decided to clean up a bit (I was running out of clean clothes) and had a late lunch. After I'd done that I started getting ready for the night ahead.

As I drove past Forks and towards Port Angeles I started feeling a strange pulling sensation in my chest, making me want to turn around and...and what? I didn't know. I hadn't travelled further than Forks in a few months so I brushed it off as laziness and not wanting to go too far from home. By the time I reached my destination the pulling was borderline painful. Definitely not happening because I was lazy. Could Shape shifters get chest pains like this? Apparently, yes. Did it mean it was serious? No clue. Trying to ignore the pain as best I could and not having a logical reason to go home I entered the bar I was parked outside of.

Leah was sitting right next to where the bartender, Misty, was stationed. I may or may not have gone home with her during my man whore year. That year was still a little fuzzy to me but eventually Leah had dragged me out of it, albeit kicking and screaming...literally.

_I'd been having fun making out with some random girl in a Seattle club, as usual, when Leah had tracked me down, grabbed me by the ear, twisted it then proceeded to drag me out of the club in the most embarrassingly big sister way. All the while I'm yelling at her to let me go._

Suffice it to say, I'd never stepped foot in a club again. Since then I'd been a lot "healthier" as Leah would put it. Only going out once every few months, instead of everyday, to relieve any issues.

Leah turns towards me as I walk closer to her. I notice most of the guys around here were checking her out from the corners of their eyes. Guess she won't be needing much help from me tonight. Good. I want out of here as soon as she found her next unsuspecting victim.

I slide onto the seat next to her "How's it going good lookin'? Ready to spread 'em?" I winked.

She laughed "You bet. Now to just find the perfect one. Or two" looking around surveying each one.

Her normal process included her going around and talking to each prospect and choosing the guy with the least cons but I guess she was feeling impatient tonight. Nodding her head in the direction of the two guys playing pool we made our way over.

"Hey guys, wanna verse my buddy and I?"

The taller of the two responded "Sure. As long as you're single though." glancing over at me.

"Lucky for you boys she is. Why don't we make this interesting?" They nodded their heads

"You guys win then you" she pointed at the shorter one "get to take me home tonight"

"What about me?" The taller of the two looked like he wanted to back out

"We'll play one more round after this and depending on who wins you'll get something." Happy with her answer we started the game.

One very short game later, we won. Leah made the winning shot. Looking very smug I turned to the upset looking guys.

"Alright. All or nothing." They looked up with interest "She goes home with both of you for the entire weekend. To share. If we win, we're out of here" Turning to each other to discuss for a few moments.

"Is it gonna be weird?" The taller one whispered.

"Nah man. Did you see those legs anyway? I'd kill to get a girl like her. Just don't look at me. At all. I mean it. No eye contact." They turned back to us and agreed.

It took them a while but they won in the end. Well in reality we let them win so Leah could have her win. After Leah took off with the guys, I headed home. The aching pain in my chest started getting better the closer I got to being home. Lying in bed that night I dreamt of long hair and tanned skin.

.

The days leading up to the weekend passed by quickly . Before I knew it Jared and I were doing the late night patrol shift between five and eleven pm. As Jared was patrolling near Sam's house he let off a howl to let Brady and Paul know the shift change was up.

Next thing we hear is little Levi running through the forest calling out to Sam. Cursing to himself, Jared raced off to find him and a few seconds later Levi had his arms wrapped around Jared's leg.

He huffed in annoyance _"I thought Sam and Emily found a _reliable _babysitter this time? She's meant to be in charge of almost forty other kids and here she is letting Levi run o-" _All of a sudden he heard sticks breaking and soft footsteps getting closer. _"Shit."_

He lifted his head and saw said babysitter standing a few metres away from him looking absolutely horrified while holding Anah. I recognised her blurry figure as Emelia, why was she blurry? Maybe it was how Jared saw her because of the imprint. She started inching forward, apparently trying not to scare the wolf. I sniggered.

_"Shut up Embry. I'm so screwed. Jake's gonna kill me man"_

When Emelia was close enough she grabbed Levi and pulled him back slowly so she was standing in front of him protectively. She then shifted Anah so she was more to her side than in front of her.

_"At least she'd put her life on the line for them and didn't leave Anah at the house alone..."_ she had some serious guts. "_Jared, you might want to start backing away slowly. I'll go meet them in human form"_

I phased back and started walking towards where they were at a normal pace hoping that if I made enough noise she wouldn't be too scared. While I was walking through some bushes I heard her gasp and realised making noise would still scare her considering how loud my foot steps were. I probably sounded like a giant coming towards her.

Breaking through the line of trees in front of me I find her backed against a tree holding on to the kids for dear life. trying to be as friendly looking as possible. I shrink down a bit and avoid eye contact. In a low voice I tell her she's safe, that I came by to talk to Sam and found the front door wide open. Nodding her head she let out a breath of relief, collapsing to the ground crying and hyperventilating. I ran over to her picking both her and Anah up while I noticed Seth picking Levi up from the corner of my eye. Jared must have called everyone else down to Sam's.

Of course Emelia passes out as soon as I start walking but not before checking Levi was coming with us. Having a little bit of trouble holding onto both of the girls I'm unable to focus on Emelia's face. Will I ever get to see her properly? Anah kept squirming around, almost dropping her twice, I readjust my arms so they're both cradled and facing into me.

Walking into Sam and Emily's house I place her in the guest bedroom and take Anah out with me, handing her to Jared. Heading back out to cover Brady's patrol, assuming he doesn't want Emelia in a house full of people she doesn't know. I walk past him to let him know she's in the guest room, completely knocked out and that I'd cover his patrol for him. Nodding to me his thanks I continue out the door.

.

I'd just finished covering Brady's shift deciding to head out to the cliffs to relax and maybe do some jumping. This constant feeling of unease I've had for the past month is so completely frustrating I'm hoping it goes away after a bit of an adrenaline kick. It felt as if I knew something was about to happen but didn't know what it was or if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Knowing my luck, bad.

I'd been up here for about two hours just lying down a few metres away from the cliff edge. Deciding to stand up and look down the cliff face to see how the water looked, I noticed a girl with dark hair in the water furiously swimming further and further out in the ocean when all of a sudden a giant wave starts moving towards her. I want to call out to her, warn her but I know she won't hear me. Getting ready to dive off to help her, I then see her expertly dive under the wave and come out the other side unharmed. She continues swimming.

A few minutes later the water starts becoming a lot rougher and she starts being hit wave after wave. She tries swimming back to shore but can't. Unable to stand by and watch her get thrown under again, I dive in and swim towards her as fast as my body will take me. After being hit by a few waves myself I no longer know what direction I'm meant to be swimming in. Trying to calm down, I follow my gut feeling and the slight pull towards the right.

Swimming for another few minutes, I finally find her too cold body a few inches underneath the surface. Adjusting her on my back and bringing her arms around my neck I swim with the waves hoping it will take me back to the shore. Reaching the secluded part of the beach I carry her over to a log and gently lay her down hoping that the tumbling she did in the waves didn't hurt or break anything in her body.

Attempting to pump some water out of her chest without crushing her took me a few minutes. I felt like I couldn't breathe until she could. Another five or so minutes pass and she's finally coughing up water. The movement makes me confident she isn't hurt too much physically.

She turns her wide, fearful eyes to me after scanning the beach then the water and I'm lost. No, I've been found. For a moment nothing makes sense to me as I look deep into her eyes and then everything hits me all at once. My whole world, mind, body and soul realigned itself to centre around this soaking wet girl in front of me. Everything I've ever done or has happened to me all makes sense now. It's been leading me here. To meet her, my everything, my very being.

Unable to control myself and this new found attachment to her I lean forward and kiss her.

.

.

_**Yay he imprinted! The only reason it didn't happen sooner is because he wasn't able to focus on her with everything that kept happening whenever she's near and I figured imprinting seemed shallow if he just looked at her whole body instead of just her eyes.**_

_**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Took me 4 days to write it and convince myself this is what I imagined. Let me know if you found anything funny or feel free to drop some tips :)**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Wolves Part One

_Hey Guys! This is Part One to Emelia's side of the imprinting...It's all really just fluff about the weekleading up to the imprint._

_I have another follower! woohoo! Seriously I get super excited over each follow and review! Noaccount - Please make an account so I can reply to you! I love that you used my review key (Y)_

_Enjoy guys! As usual, any typos please let me know so I can go back and fix it...it's been a long week and I just wanted to get this out ASAP :)_

_By the way, this is my longest chapter by four characters. Woo! Oh and I've had over a hundred views!_

_**Sorry for any and all notifications you guys get, the format keeps stuffing up when I upload!**_

_\- AK_

.

.

**Chapter Six**

.

My first month in Forks was the complete opposite of what I had imagined when I planned to move here. I thought that it would take me more than a few months to start making friends or even get a decent job but it all started working out the moment I met Emily. I owe her a lot. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly for me as if moving here was the final piece in my missing puzzle. Being in Washington was where I would find myself and where I would stay.

_Little did I know that from the very moment I was born there was a higher power involved in my fate and destiny. I really would find my missing piece in the form of a tall, dark and jaw dropping man._

My weeks pass by quickly. In between setting up my apartment, hanging around with Brady, visiting Emily and constantly talking on the phone with Helen I don't seem to have much time for anything else.

I'd become very close with Emily since our first meeting feeling like she was the sister I'd never had, even asking me to babysit Levi and Anahleah next Friday. Quil, their regular babysitter who I am yet to meet, was taking Claire and Caroline out for movies in Seattle so they could stay with their parents this weekend as well. Sam and Emily were having a date night out in PA.

One of the days when I was out at Emily's finishing dinner, Helen had stopped by. I hadn't seen her since the day she handed the day care over to me. We'd ended up talking on Em's front porch for an hour before I'd needed to leave, she ended up leaving with me to stay at one of the motels in Forks. Her son didn't pick up the phone when she's called and she didn't want to drop by unannounced. I ended up convincing her to stay with me the night, telling her I had a little fold up bed that I could sleep on so she could have my bed.

We'd talked a lot more since that night, calling each other every few nights. Treating me like a daughter, constantly making sure I was doing okay in "that big empty apartment". Enjoying having another person to talk to that was of the adult female variety, since Emily had become quite busy the past year. Her husband and daughter could only pay attention for so long. Her words not mine.

While my afternoons during the week were filled with Emily and Helen, my weekends were packed with Brady and unfortunately Collin. He did end up learning his lesson and behaved most of the time. Of course he would ditch us for a "hot girl" most of the time, now realising why Brady resorted to bringing me along on their escapades.

They took me around Forks, La Push and PA just so they could show the "newbie" how crazy I was for choosing here of all places to move. It was still fun, especially since they were only a few months older than me and complete idiots. One of the days we visited PA I had told Collin that this really cute person had been checking him out,

_"Hey Collin" he turned to look at me "Don't look now but there's this total hottie checking you out. Flex your muscles a bit."_

_Looking eager, he did as I asked. "Can she see me? Did she notice?" Brady, realising who I was talking about started sniggering to himself._

_"Oh yeah totally. They definitely noticed"_

_"There's more than one? Score!"_

_I winked to the gay guy when Collin turned his back and nodded my head towards Collin encouraging him to come over._

_The guy "accidently" bumped into him twice after that. One of the times he even boldly dragged his hand up and down his arm. When he came over to ask Collin where he got his amazing apple bottom from you could see everything clicking into place in his mind. His eyes widened and he backed away slowly looking like a caged animal._

_"dude, I'm a dude. I don't like dudes that way...dude." as if repeating "dude" would prove his sexuality._

_Seeming a little put off "Then why were you flexing your muscles every time I got close to you? You think it's fun to flirt with everyone with that Greek like body you have going on there." Getting close to Collin and rubbing up on him a bit he whispered "I'll have to teach you a lesson" snapping his teeth at him._

_I had never seen Collin run so fast._

_About thirty minutes later I heard a "psst" sound coming from a nearby rack of clothes._

_"Emmie" I heard someone whisper_

_"Emmie!" I turned around fast enough to see a hand shoot out and pull me into said rack of clothes_

_"What the hell are you doing Collin?"_

_"Is the bad man gone? Can we go home now? Pleeeeease? I'll do anything!" He looked absolutely petrified. I started laughing_

_"Don't laugh at me! He was going to kidnap me and lock me away!"_

_Rolling my eyes at his dramatic behaviour "You're a six foot something giant scared of a little man trying to steal your gayginity. I'm sure you can handle him big boy." Patting him on the shoulder I headed out to continue shopping._

I didn't see Collin again till it was time to leave.

.

Today after work Brady was taking me down to First Beach since I hadn't been there yet. Stopping by Emily's afterwards for some dinner since her house was going to be empty for once.

I'd gotten ready for work earlier than usual today for some reason so I headed to the diner to grab some breakfast and decided to drop some food off to Brady as well. Heading to the day care after dropping food off for Brady, I did not want to stick around to watch him eat it.

It was already the end of the day and before I knew it I was packing up with Caroline. I know I'm not meant to have favourites but I can hardly resist when Caroline called me her fifth favourite person in the world. I beat Sam. That left me pretty smug when he came to pick her up that day.

Getting ready to leave since it was past five thirty already but I didn't see anyone driving up. Feeling really impatient, I was meant to be leaving now to get ready to go to La Push with Brady, I decided to call her parents to ask them who would be picking her up today since Emily didn't answer her phone. They were pretty upset no one had picked her up yet and told me they'd get someone here right away.

Half an hour later, the damn blue truck I'd seen almost every day since I'd moved here pulled up. A stocky, curly haired guy stepped out and ran over to Caroline and I.

"Sorry! Sorry! I know we're really late. My friend in the car was meant to come get her but he forgot. Won't happen again." He finished

I crossed my arms, "people who forget to pick up children don't deserve to be anywhere near them." I glared at him "I need to see I.D. before I let her leave with you…?" Ending it with a question so he'd tell me his name.

"I'm Quil and no problem." He pulled his wallet out and handed me his license.

"You know all you guys that look like Sam seem to disappoint me each time I first meet any of you, except for Brady of course." Handing his I.D. back "You're clear" turning to Caroline and giving her a hug "I'll see you Monday, sweetie" as they headed off to the car and left, I locked up the building and headed to my car.

I was so late. Speeding past the Diner I saw Caroline and Quil heading inside with another large tan man. Why are they all so freakishly tall and where can I get some of that? I was a five foot one girl that could really use the extra height. Always trying to make myself look taller, I kept my brunette hair long and wore high waisted jeans as much as possible.

I got inside and raced to get everything ready for the beach. It had been getting a little warmer lately even though it was still winter, so I didn't bundle up. I heard the apartment buzzer go off as soon as I put my tank top on. Damn Brady was here. I run over to the door to buzz him in, telling him I'm running a little late.

Ten minutes later, I was done thankfully. Any longer and I may have been out of food for the second time this week. We hoped in Brady's car, mine was too small to fit Brady, and drove to first beach. On the drive over I told him about the oversized morons who made me late. Apparently the one that sat in the car and forgot Caroline in the first place was his boss, Embry. Not like I cared, he forgot to pick Caroline up.

We arrived at the beach twenty minutes later. It was beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. (**A/N **_picture on profile now_). We went hiking up to the cliffs where Brady mentioned that he and his friends dive off from the highest one for fun. I thought he was stupidly insane.

"Are you crazy? You could die from all the way up there!" Crossing my arms I glared at him, he was like a brother to me already and here he was, out doing dangerous things all the time.

"Relax CeeCee! We've been doing it for years now, I know what I'm doing and besides it's not like I'd come up here on my own" I was fuming which was surprising.

"Yeah whatever. Can we go to Em's now? I'm hungry" I didn't want to talk to him.

"Emmie! Please don't be mad. I've never hurt myself"

"I'm not mad just hungry" I replied sticking my nose in the air and crossing my arms like a grumpy child.

Looking at me sceptically, he sighed. "Okay, if you're sure you're not mad"

We headed back to his truck to drive to Emily's even though Brady said it was within walking distance. He tried talking to me on the short drive over but I just ignored him.

When we got to Emily's I saw that blue truck pulling out of her driveway while we were driving in. It was my favourite shade of blue and I was starting to get sick of it. Glaring straight ahead as Brady waved out to his boss.

I got out of the car as soon as Brady put the handbrake on. I ran up towards the house when I saw Levi running out to me as well. Grabbing Levi up, I spun him around in circles just so I could hear his sweet laughter ring out.

Emily stood by the door holding it open for us with a big smile on her face. I went inside with Levi still on my hip.

"Hey" I greeted with a one armed hug.

"You know just how to get him riled up before dinner" Shaking her head and still smiling. "Come on, dinner's ready"

Upon hearing that Brady zoomed past us and into the kitchen. Everything smelled amazing. As the general rule in Em's house she made sure the girls and kids ate first. When I was first told, I thought it was strange but quickly realised that it was a good idea after I saw Sam eat. Shuddering from that memory, I helped myself to dinner while Emily put food on Levi's plate.

"Are you still okay to babysit next Friday? I was planning on setting you up in the guest room in case we're late coming back and I don't want you driving home alone at night"

"Definitely still good to babysit. I can be over by five thirty with Caroline if you want?

"That would be perfect. That means Quil can head off before six for Seattle with the girls."

Dinner continued on similar to that with small, light and airy conversation. After dessert Brady and I left so he could drive me home. I decided it wouldn't do me any good to be mad at one of the few friends I had here so I started talking to him. He usually slept on my couch on nights like this, when he drives me home late, well I force him to.

.

The next morning, well afternoon, I woke up before Brady and started on breakfast for us when my phone started ringing. Picking it up to check the caller I.D., I see it's Helen. She was meant to call me last night I'd completely forgotten.

I quickly answered "Helen! How are you?"

_"Hi dear, I'm alright. I'm sorry about not calling last night. I got into a minor car accident yesterday afternoon"_

"You're kidding. are you okay? Was anyone hurt? I'm coming up to see you!"

She laughed _"I'm completely fine and no one else was hurt. I'd love a visit from you. Can you stay the entire weekend?"_

"Of course I can! I'll get ready to leave and start driving at around three pm, which means I should be there in time for your amazing pasta" I said laughing

_"You are the sweetest but not the most subtle. I'll cook pasta for you tonight." She was quiet for a moment "Oh I wish my son could come up as well. I haven't been able to get a hold of him ever since my husband called to tell him about my accident." She sighed sadly "I guess I've ruined all my chances with him"_

"Don't say that, I'm sure he's just busy. If not, I'll happily track him down and severely hurt him for you."

She laughed. _"That's not necessary dear, I still have you and Melena to take care of and fuss over."_

"I'll happily replace him. He doesn't deserve you."

_"You keep that baseball bat of yours tucked away and get down here as soon as possible. I'll see you by eight pm missy. Bye"_

"See you then. Bye Helen." I hung up the phone.

Remember when I said I'm annoying when I'm bored? Well Brady had slept for too long so I had to wake him up.

"Ohhhhh Bradyyyyy. Wakey Wakeyyyy" Not moving or reacting to my words I went ahead with my plan.

I held the cold jug of water above his chest and poured it all out on top of him, not caring if I got my couch wet, then running away once it was empty. He jumped awake and looked around the room frantically as if there was some kind of threat around besides the cold water. I couldn't keep quiet any longer, my maniacal laughter echoed around the room and he turned to glare at me.

"I actually hate you right now." Grumbling off towards the bathroom about how he had better things to do than get soaked by me on a Saturday. Well obviously I had nothing better to do so I grinned and skipped off to the kitchen to eat my breakfast/lunch then maybe Brady's too.

At three thirty I set off to drive to Seattle. It's a four hour drive the way I was going and assuming I'd need to stop every now and then I guessed I would get there around eight pm.

I made it to Helens house a few minutes before eight. I'd only visited her once before and that was a few weeks ago, but I couldn't get over how large and amazing her house was. Her husband, Matthew Joveski, co-owned a very successful law firm here in Seattle. Looking at her house makes me wonder why she drove a beat up Corolla around.

Walking up the steps to her home, I knocked on the door twice. "coming!" I was surprised she could even hear me from inside.

.

.

**I have nothing against gays, they are actually my favourite kind of people :) Just thought I'd put that in there in case someone mistook anything in this chapter as negative. It's how I imagine Collin reacting to that situation.**

**I didn't have the attention span to finish off the entire chapter in one so I'm breaking it up so you'll have something for the weekend.**

**Reviews are loved and cherished even if its only a (Y) for good or a (N) for do better.**


	8. Chapter 6 - Wolves Part Two

_I was working on part two all weekend! It took me four hours to finish typing it up today so here you go._

_My last chapter pushed my views from over 100 to just under 400...how amazing is that? Oh and those 2 people that followed and favourited...you're awesome!_

_One more thing, I'm changing the chapter title because it doesn't really fit with what I wrote. My idea changed a bit. Next chapter will be Emelia's POV too._

_\- AK_

.

.

**Chapter Six - Part Two**

.

"Emmie! Come in." Helen pulled me into a hug.

Looking down as I feel something hard bump my leg, I noticed the cast on her leg.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt?"

She looked down at her leg, "Oh right. It doesn't hurt that much and I forgot about it."

I stare at her flatly "I'll forgive you once you feed me" She laughed and led me into the kitchen.

"Matt and Mel are at his parents' house for the weekend and I can't climb the hill that they live on with this leg, which is why you're stuck with me."

"It's alright, I'm happy to keep you company."

After dinner, we spent time in the lounge talking through the movie we had on. I mainly listened to her as she spoke about her son. She was so very proud of him. Though after a while it was starting to sound like she was talking him up to me.

"...all he needs now is the perfect girl." She looks at me with a hopeful look in her eye that I try to ignore.

"From what you've told me, he looks good on paper but good luck to him finding a girl when they find out how he treats you. You can tell a lot about a guy by the way he treats his mother."

She looked a little put off "But that's just it, maybe she would be able to convince him to talk to me and spend more time with me." I scoff hoping she'd drop the subject but you know what they say about hope, it breeds eternal misery. "Embry isn't that bad, sweetie"

"_Embry_? As in Embry who owns the Auto Shop in Forks, _Embry_? Brady's boss Embry?"

"You've met him?"

"Uhh no. I've seen the back of him but I haven't officially met him. Brady only mentioned him yesterday."

"Oh well then I'm sure you'll meet him soon. Did you want to head off to bed now?"

"Yeah it's probably a good idea, the drive over took a little more out of me than I had expected." We both headed upstairs.

The next morning, we ended up baking together for when Mel and Matt got home tonight. I decided to head home at two so I could make it home by six-thirty. The drive back wasn't as bad and I made it back by six fifteen. The apartment was so quiet and empty, it felt a little lonely. I should get a cat. At least then I wouldn't be the only living being in the house. Getting something quick to eat, I went to bed at eight.

.

Throughout the week, I ran a few errands after work each day but found it completely uneventful. I didn't see Brady at all that week and hadn't heard from Emily or Helen either. Hoping it was still okay to babysit today for Emily, I gathered my overnight bag that I had brought to work and put Caroline in my car.

As soon as we arrived at Emily's I noticed everything was really quiet. Then Quil came barrelling through the door with Claire behind him. Noticing us, said a quick hi and bye, grabbed Caroline and headed to his car with both girls in tow.

I decided to just head inside and call out to Emily but then saw Sam rushing out towards me half naked and completely frazzled, I quickly stepped out of the doorway to let him pass without any casualties.

He looks up at me, panicked. "Em's inside...she needs help. I gotta go get diapers, be back in ten!" He took off running down the drive.

I laughed and went through the door, finding Emily in Anah's room with Levi crying against her leg and Anah screaming even louder in her arms.

"Em!" I yell out to get her attention over the screaming.

"Oh thank god! We're having a total meltdown right now, can you please take Anah out of here?" I hurry over and take Anah.

Walking into the lounge with her, she starts calming down slowly but takes about ten minutes to completely quiet down. Em comes out with a quiet Levi in her arms sucking his thumb and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"What happened?" I whispered, afraid I might start them up again.

Covering Levi's ears as best she could "We told Levi we were going out for a while without him and he just erupted which set Anah off. I just needed them separated, she reacts to everything Levi does."

"Em! I'm back!" Sam bellowed, rushing through the front door and setting the kids off again. Emily and I turn to glare at Sam as he walks in. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Just get out Sam." She said calmly. Seeing the hurt look on his face "Please? We had only just gotten them settled when you came in yelling."

"Okay, I'll go. I'll finish packing up the car for us." Emily walks over to give him a kiss.

They walk off their separate ways, leaving me in the lounge with a crying Anah. Great.

Once Sam and Emily left though the kids settled down. We had dinner and started watching a movie. Close to eleven, I got up to put Anah to bed when a wolf howled outside close to the house. Levi was jolted out of his sleep and he took off running out the front door before I could even register what was happening. All I heard was him yelling out "daddy!" Snapping out of it and holding onto Anah, I ran after Levi. I could just barely make out his head bobbing up and down through the trees. If I didn't have Anah, I would've been able to catch up to him.

After a few minutes of jogging, I didn't hear his footsteps any more and just before I could freak out, I saw him….holding onto a horse sized wolf's leg. Cue even bigger freak out. I decided I needed to get to him before he got hurt. I slowly inched forward, silently cursing myself when I stepped on a twig. The wolf's head snapped up, I continued walking forward slowly. Reaching Levi, I pried his arm off of the wolf's leg. I pushed him behind me and moved Anah to my side more. I started moving back and the wolf took off much to my relief.

We needed to get back to the house. Unfortunately, I had no idea which way home was. Moving in the opposite direction that the wolf went in, I hoped I'd find the way. Before I could even start moving, I heard the bushes in front of us start rustling. My breathing started picking up, I needed to find a way away from the noise and keep Levi and Anah safe. Searching around frantically for something to hide us with, I only saw a large tree. I backed up to it with the kids behind me, still holding onto Anah though. Footsteps started pounding the ground, getting closer and closer.

The next thing I see is a tan giant breaking through the bushes. I don't think I'll ever take them for granted again. He starts talking to me but I can only hear "Sam and Emily" and "safe". He knows Emily. I fall down crying, unable to control my breathing. He rushes over, picking Anah and I up. From the corner of my eye I notice movement and see Seth picking Levi up. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

.

"...I don't know if she remembers anything. She hasn't woken up yet." Brady's hushed whispers woke me up. Trying to figure out why he would want to know if I remember anything but coming up with nothing, I open my eyes and look up at Brady.

"What's wrong?" I ask yawning "and why are you in my room?"

He looks confused for a second. "Don't you remember what happened about half an hour ago?" Trying to remember something of significance to Brady but the last thing I remember is the movie I was watching with the kids. I stare at him blankly. "You don't remember being in the woods with Levi and Anah?"

I just blinked at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Embry found you guys out there... He said you were absolutely terrified and backed up against a tree, hyperventilating."

Suddenly a fog that I didn't know was there started lifting from my memories of last night and everything comes rushing back to me.

"Oh _shit_…" I gasp. Brady seems to be waiting for me to continue. "Brady! There was a giant wolf in the woods and Levi ran off and started hugging it!" My words came out jumbled and messed up but he looks like he understood everything I said.

"Okay. Okay. Em and Sam will be back in half an hour and it'll be alright"

"What about the wolf? Don't you think it might hurt anyone nearby? Where are the kids?" Becoming more alert as questions start popping into my mind.

"Relax. They're completely fine. Fell asleep as soon as they got into bed." I nod my head "Why don't you go back to sleep or relax for a little while?" Knowing arguing with him in my current state won't get me anywhere I nod again. "I'll be outside with Seth, okay?" He leaves the room quietly.

I drifted off into a light sleep, hoping I'd be able explain to Emily why Levi had been touching a giant wolf that could have eaten him in one mouthful and why I didn't do better while protecting her only children.

After a while, I hear my door open softly and Emily pokes her head in, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, how was your date night. You know before Brady interrupted?"

"It was nice. Did you want to talk about it in the morning?"

Nodding "yeah. Please."

"Okay. Goodnight." I snuggled deep into the covers and fell asleep.

.

I woke up at six the next morning and heard someone in the kitchen. Heading out there after getting dressed, I silently start helping Emily with breakfast.

"I spoke with Sam last night about what I was going to tell you and I feel that you should know the truth. I trust you to be able to keep it a secret and I believe everything happens for a reason, there's no use lying to you about it." Talk about getting straight to the point.

"Of course I'll keep whatever it is a secret. Anything you tell me won't go past this room, I promise." Getting more nervous by the second.

"Why don't we go sit down?" I follow her back into the guest room, she shuts the door behind us. "I'm not sure where to start really but I think I should explain what happened last night"

"I'm so sorry about last night Em, I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to keep them both sa-" Em cut me off.

"Please don't apologize. I should've given you some sort of warning or told the guys to be careful around the house last night." Guys? "You kept my babies safe even though they put you in danger. I could never thank you enough for that."

She grabs my hand, "Now what I'm about to tell you will sound crazy but after last night I'm pretty sure you'll believe me."

She launched into a few legends about the Quileute Tribe that had a select few tribe members that evolved from spirit warriors to be able to transform into wolves to protect the land from Cold Ones. She was going into a lot of detail explaining this to me and I paid attention to each little bit. At the end she explained why this related to me. Apparently, the wolf I saw last night was Jared. The rest of the guys including Sam, Brady and Seth also turned into giant wolves.

Giant. Wolves. _Giant _wolves. Giant _wolves. _No matter how I said it in my head, it didn't sound normal. I guess that was a good sign. At least I'm not completely lost, mentally speaking. They can still save me if I institutionalise myself now. Would it be cheaper here or back home? I need to look into that when I get back to my apartment. I must have been thinking for too long because Emily started fidgeting.

"How do you feel about that?"

She looked nervous. Why in the world would she be nervous? I'm the one who just found out about horse-sized wolves and...vampires. Way to think about _everything,_ Emmie. I think talking to myself, even in my head might class me as a lunatic. Crap I forgot to answer her.

"I think...I think I need to take a long walk to process this and maybe check into a mental hospital. Wanna join?"

She laughed softly, "trust me, when I first found out I felt the exact same way. Of course at the time I was already in hospital, all they needed to do was tie me down and throw me in a white room"

Then something clicked. Whispering to her, "Your scars. Did they do that to you?"

"Yes but this was in the beginning before they learned control. Anger is what causes them to shift, Sam and I were arguing that day. I told him I didn't want to be with him, he got so hurt and angry that he had no way of knowing what would happen. Sam had changed all on his own, there was no one to guide him until much later. It was an accident."

Slowly understanding, the fear crept away. "You know, you're surprisingly calm about all this, did you need water or something?"

My voice coming out squeaky "I'm just really good at freaking out on the inside and I may still be in shock from last night...do you mind if I go for a walk then come back for my things? In case I have any questions, that is if I'm allowed to ask questions but if I'm not then tha-"

"Stop. Relax. Breathe. Do whatever you feel will help you. You can stay the entire weekend if you want to. I'm here if you need anything." Em got up, smiled at me and left the room.

Deciding I wanted to go to the beach to cool off, I grab my swimmers and put them on underneath my clothes. Reaching for a smaller bag in my overnight bag, I stuff my towel in and leave.

It's close to seven am when I leave the house, a slightly cloudy day. I dove straight into the water once I put my bag down on the sand. Swimming out as far and as fast as I can into the ocean. Ever since I was a child, I'd had this fear of the ocean which started when I had a recurring nightmare about it. Every time I'm at the beach I try and get over that fear by swimming as far out to the ocean as I can.

While I'm swimming I see a giant wave heading towards me, once it's close enough I dive under it and come out on the other side, continuing on with my swimming.

Memories of my nightmare start to flood my mind as usual, except this time I can't move as the fear creeps over me and stops me where I am. The waves start becoming stronger, I try to swim back but I'm unsure if my body's responding. All I see in my mind is my nightmare playing over and over again.

I'm hit by multiple waves. I can feel the water going into my lungs as I try to breathe. I'm going to die out here, all alone. My head slips under the water and a few minutes later I know I've been under the water too long to be able to save myself, my lungs burn from the salt water and lack of air. My body grew colder the longer I didn't move. What feels like hours but is probably only seconds, my entire body is cold. Seeing black spots cloud my vision I know I'm not going to make it. The last thing I remember feeling is incredible heat against my body. Great. I'm going to hell. I knew I shouldn't have been such a sarcastic person.

.

.

**It feels rushed but there you have it! Emelia and Embry have finally caught up to each other...**

**Review! (Y) (N)**


	9. Chapter 7 - Blue Dress

_I know I didn't update last week. I didn't feel motivated enough to write till NoAccount reviewed and reminded me there are a select few who like my story enough to follow and give me feedback. There are at least 50 of you guys who read my story each time I update...Just a little "good" or "bad" comment would do, something to let me know you have an opinion about the story._

_Well enjoy..._

_\- AK_

.

.

**Chapter Seven**

.

One moment I was feeling a pressure on my chest and warmth on my mouth, the next I was coughing up water. My throat was on fire. After coughing up what felt like the entire ocean, I looked around. I was on the beach, not in the ocean drowning. I'm alive.

I keep looking around and realise there's someone in front of me. I raised my eyes to meet theirs, wanting to thank him for helping me but the burning in my throat prevents me from saying a word. His eyes widen as he looks into mine. We stare at each other for a few moments and I start feeling an electric current pass through my body, I shiver.

All of sudden, he starts leaning forward and captures my mouth with his. Overcome with equals amounts of shock and relief that I was alive, I kiss him back. I feel as though I'm dreaming, in what world would I get an insanely attractive man like this to make out with me after he rescues me. In the back of my mind I realise it's not a good idea but he initiated the kiss, how rude would I be to not give him what he wanted? Throwing caution to the wind I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down onto me.

I had no idea how long we'd been kissing, it felt like an eternity. My hands started roaming of their own accord, he was so muscled and toned that I was able to run my fingers in the ridges between his muscles.

He starts kissing down my neck, giving me the chance to regulate my breathing but instead I moan at the feeling he's giving me and feel my breath quicken. I try to survey our surroundings one last time to make sure there wasn't anyone getting a free show and enjoy the fact that we were on the secluded side of the beach.

His hands start moving along my body too now, gently at first then firmer as I push my body up to meet his. In one swift motion, he grabbed my hips and flipped us over so I was on top, not breaking the kiss once. I pulled my knees up on either side of him to give me leverage and the option to move my hands around.

I had no idea how we were going to stop, this felt too amazing. I decide to let myself enjoy kissing a random stranger without thinking about it.

His hands travel further up to the strap of my swimmers, hesitating a moment. I realise I may end up sleeping with him and I have no idea what his name is.

"It's Embry" he breathes as he kisses down my neck.

I must've said that out loud. Considering how distracted I am wi- wait...Did he just say Embry? Crap. I'm making out with a freaking wolf but not just any wolf, Helen's son. That doesn't make me his mate, does it? Double crap.

I quickly jump to my feet, swaying unsteadily for a split second as the blood rushes back to my head. I looked at him completely panicked. I didn't want him to follow me and wondered if I could outrun a shape shifter, deciding I wasn't fast enough, I tried to argue my way back to my things on the other side of the beach.

"What kind of lunatic goes around rescuing girls and then making out with them?" I yelled at him.

He looked at me, raising his eyebrow "What kind of crazy girl goes around making out with their rescuer?" He countered. Touché.

"It was against my will, you had me trapped under your massive body! If you hadn't noticed I got up off of you when you rolled us over". He looked a little offended when I finished talking.

Scuffing his foot on the ground, "I didn't mean to force you into kissing me... you just took me by surprise. I'm sorry." He was quick to apologize.

"You should be! I need to get my things on the other side of the beach. Don't follow me like a creeper."

I took off as fast as I could to the other side of the beach not wasting any time, I grabbed my things and rushed off to Emily's only to find _him_ already there.

Muttering to myself, "are you freaking kidding me?" I made my way down the driveway.

Embry was talking to Sam in hushed whispers on the side of the house, as Emily watched the kids play.

Emily looks up as I approach, "how are you feeling?"

Glaring at Embry one last time, "I'm fine."

More than likely noticing my silent hostility towards Sam and Embry she suggested we head inside so we can talk in private. We head into a small back room at the back of the house designed for the kids to play in and sit in the little children's armrest chairs.

"Okay, what happened at the beach?" Gotta admire her straightforward nature.

"How did you know about that already?" I lower my head.

"You're clothes are both wet and covered in sand not to mention you both rushed over here with similar looks on your faces." I stay quiet. "You do have an explanation, right? Something big happened didn't it? Ooooh tell me please please please!" She begged as she dragged her chair closer to mine.

I realised there was no way out of this. It was either tell her now before she found out Embry's version or drag it out and make it worse for myself.

"He saved me from drowning…" I said quietly, trying to make it hard for her to hear.

"What! Why the heck were you in the water on a day like this?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I didn't know the weather could change that quickly"

"What else happened?" She grinned cheekily trying to change the topic to something more interesting. My cheeks started flaming red at the memory. She wouldn't believe me if I denied anything now.

"Well...I, uh, must've swallowed a lot of water and he, um, gave me mouth to mouth, you know to save me. Not much else happened" I finished off with a minor lie.

"You liar! I heard him tell Sam something different and you're cheeks wouldn't be _that_ red if nothing else happened!" I scowled, did that giant idiot have to go blabbing to everyone five minutes after it happened? He was like some teenage girl gushing about a first kiss to everyone.

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled. "You already know what happened anyway. Why do you have to torture me?"

"Didn't sound like torture to me." She said smugly.

"It was a lapse in judgement, it won't ever happen again" Emily pouted.

"Why not? We could've been sisters"

"Marriage?! Sisters?! How in the world did you get that from a short make out session? You're jumping into too many scenarios that start with me being able to stand that man outside, which I can't."

We heard a loud thump outside, getting up we ran to the front yard. A tree had been knocked over. Right next to Sam and Embry.

"What happened?" Emily asked once she reached them.

Embry looked panicked as he looked at me "Uhh...the tree just fell over...I was just leaning on it and it went smack onto the ground" He explained using hand gestures and clapping them together to shop the tree hitting the ground.

Sam rolled his eyes, "he punched it." Embry's eyes widened.

"Dude" he whispered harshly, thinking I couldn't hear. "Ixnay on the engthstray! She doesn't know about us!" I smirked and interrupted Sam before he could speak.

"You're pretty strong to have knocked that tree down on your own." I gasp. "You're not human, are you?" Pretending to be horrified. It worked.

He panicked looking around at Sam and Emily for help, "uhh, well you see... I'm unnaturally really strong and uh the tree was already on its way down… um... It's a gift you know? I should be in the circus or something" he chuckled nervously.

"You're a shape shifter, aren't you?" I gasped in excitement. Pulling my phone out and keeping it half hidden in my hand, I pretended it was a voice recorder.

"I've found one. I've found a real live shape shifter. My plan is to escort it back to the lab for further information and experimentation." The more I spoke the more horrified Embry seemed to get.

"Although he's not the brightest of the bunch we can still use his blood and DNA. He won't be adequate replacement for #230 but he'll do. We could even attempt to teach him once we have him caged. Maybe once he's smart enough he'll realise how stupid he is for believing me, a total stranger, about this "experiment" nonsense". I ended with a flat voice.

It was entertaining watching him put the pieces together slowly, "She knows?!" turning accusing eyes towards Sam. "You told her?"

This was _very_ entertaining.

Sam backed up, attempting to cover his laughter "Not my fault. You and Jared should have been more careful. Besides, Em's the one who told her!" Finishing off his explanation, he took off into the house calling over his shoulder "I'm on baby duty!"

Emily glared at his retreating figure and turned back to Embry, "she needed to know. I'm not going to keep something like that from her, especially if fate wanted her to find out."

I spoke up, "um...guys, I'm right he-"

"That's not _your _decision to make!" For a split second Embry looked at me with a softened gaze, which Emily caught.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "You did it! You imprinted!" She looked completely elated.

Embry, looking panicked once again, was immediately defensive. "I did _not_!"

Emily's smile was huge, whispering a "yay" she bounced off into the house after Sam.

"Oookaayyy...So I have no idea what just happened but thanks for the entertainment...I'm gonna make like Sam and go watch the kids…" Embry looked like a kicked puppy. "What?"

"I thought that we could talk...I mean, I've only just met you and you're friends with Emily so you'll be around a lot. Why not get to know each other? For Emily of course."

I turned to face him with a glare, "I know _all_ about you, Embry Call. I'd rather not waste my time again." I turned and walked back inside, feeling a little guilty for being so harsh.

"Just perfect. I'm stuck with someone who hates my guts after talking to me twice." I heard him mutter.

What in the world is that supposed to mean? How is he stuck with me? It's not like I was begging him to stay, I barely knew him. Today was giving me a serious headache and it was only eight-thirty in the morning. Why couldn't it be over already? While I was whining to myself, I overheard Emily talking excitedly to someone. Couldn't have been Sam, he's still in the playroom with the kids from what I could hear.

Needing to talk to Emily anyway I headed towards her voice, "He imprinted on her! This is amazing! The best part is that I already love her!" She paused, waiting for a response from whoever was on the other end of the phone.

I knocked lightly on her bedroom door. She turned to look at me with a giant smile on her face.

I whisper, "hey Em, if the offer is still open for me to stay the rest of the weekend, can I?"

"Of course!" she all but shouted at me. "I'll just say bye to Rach and I'll be out soon." Nodding to her, I left to go back to the guest room.

***A/N - There's a snippet of Emily and Rachel's phone conversation that I might upload onto my page, let me know if you're interested!***

I didn't have to wait long for Emily to show up in my room. Two minutes later she came skipping in and started spinning me around with her… Someone really needed to stop feeding her chocolate. Stupid Sam.

We stopped spinning, "guess what!" I eyed her cautiously and tried to get my head to stop spinning.

"What?"

"I'm having everyone over for dinner tonight and lunch tomorrow afternoon! Isn't that great? You'll get to meet everyone all at once instead of this one at a time non sense. I really should have thought of it when you first arrived."

"Uhh, do I have to? I'm not great with large groups of people…" Her smile fell for a moment, before her face lit up again as if she'd thought of something brilliant.

"Well then, I'll just have to stay by your side all night won't I? Unless you want me to leave you alone." She paused for a moment. "Oh! I'll drop the kids off to Sam's mothers house for the weekend! I'll be right back."

She literally danced her way out of the room leaving me in peace. I wonder if she'd notice my absence? I'm pretty sure I could leave without her finding out but then again she had Sam. He'd be a little tougher to get past with his super hearing. Sighing to myself I thought better of it. It couldn't be _that_ bad.

Once Emily made the phone call, she packed the children up and left to drop them off to her mother-in-laws. She was only gone for thirty minutes before she was parking the car outside again with Rachel and Kim following behind in their cars. They hurried inside, yelled a quick hi and bye over their shoulders and got to work. Kim was in charge of the decorating while Rachel alternated between helping Kim and Emily with food. I wasn't sure what I should do so I just stood back and waited for orders. I never got any in case you're wondering.

Close to six, Emily rushed over to me and pushed me into the guest room telling me to "fix myself before everyone thought seafood was on the menu" a bit harsh but true. I'd completely forgotten about the incident this morning. Stomping into the bathroom that was in my room, I grumbled under my breath about Emily's pushiness. Pretty confident that Sam would've gone fur ball on my ass if he'd heard.

Finishing up in the shower, I walked into the room to grab some clothes when I noticed that _someone_ had laid an outfit out for me to wear on the bed. This had Emily written all over it.

Not that I didn't like what she chose, I loved it. It was a royal blue, high low dress with a brown belt to go around the waist which matched the brown suede wedges at the foot of my bed. I quickly got dressed and realised that it was a little too short and revealing for comfort.

***A/N - If you want a picture of the dress let me know and I'll upload it to my page***

It stopped well above my knees, taking a closer look at the hem I noticed it looked like someone had shortened it. The chest area was a little too small which meant I couldn't wear a bra. Emily knew my size since she'd made my work uniform when I started so there really wasn't a reason for it to not fit unless she had done this on purpose.

I should've known she'd try something after finding out about Embry and I. I guess this was her way of "matchmaking". Looking at my outfit in the mirror, I felt self conscious. It was too revealing to be considered casual. I needed to find a jumper or cardigan to go on top and fast. There was a knock on my door. Too late.

"Emmie! Are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah!" I called back. "You can come in if you want."

Emily poked her head in then walked in. Her dress was almost exactly the same as mine, except for the fact it was longer and red.

"Why is my dress so much shorter and smaller than yours when we're practically the same size?" I glared at her.

Smirking at me, "because I'm a mother of two whereas you're single and available."

She walked up to me and started playing around with my hair, "also because I may have altered yours. I just couldn't remember how tall you were. Guess you're my height. Oops" She said with a smile.

I groaned, "You're lying to me. You had my measurement from when you made my uniform!"

"I forgot. You won't get mad at me because I forgot, will you?" Giving me huge puppy dog eyes. "Can I do your hair now? I only have twenty minutes left to allocate to you so I have time to do my own"

"Does that mean that no one is even close to arriving yet?" She nodded.

"I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time to help you!"

"I don't need help though. I am able to do hair and make-up, I've been doing it for years now." I said dryly.

"Well I'm doing it anyway!" She said while grabbing handfuls of my hair.

"You're lucky I like you", I said laughing. "Where did Rachel and Kim go?"

"Home to get ready too. Now sit still and keep your mouth shut." Bossy.

.

At seven-thirty, I heard voices drifting in from outside my room. Emily had left me to finish getting ready herself about twenty minutes ago. I stayed in my room, hoping to escape Emily's notice so she would forget about me. I should've known hope would never go up against her.

Emily came bursting through the door with Rachel in tow. In a matter of seconds, I was being dragged out of the room. I decided to keep my dignity and walk the rest of the way willingly. I didn't need to feel embarrassed in front of everyone.

Rachel leaned close to me and whispered, "It'll be alright. If you're too freaked out, I'll let you hide behind Paul." She grinned as I nodded my head at her suggestion. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I wanted everyone to like me but how could they if I squeaked my conversations?

As we entered the lounge room, I crossed my fingers, not wanting everyone to turn and face us as we came in. I breathed a sigh of relief, Sam and Paul were the only ones to turn around. I can do this. I just need to tackle them one at a time.

Emily pulled on my arm, "let's go introduce you to Leah, since she's the only one you don't know here." We walk up to a gorgeous, tall girl. "Emelia, this is Leah and Leah this is Emelia. Leah's my cousin and Seth's sister. Emelia runs the day care for me now. You know? In Forks near _Embry's_ shop?"

I wasn't sure why Emily emphasised _his_ name or needed to tell Leah, her cousin, where her centre was. Leah and I both looked at her strangely. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one who thought she was acting weird.

"Uhh...okay? I know where your centre is Em…" Emily looked at her meaningfully and glanced at me quickly. "Oh! Crap, right." She winked at Emily.

Emily just rolled her eyes at her subtleness.

"Hi! I'm Leah." She held her hand out to mine and shook it roughly. Ouch.

"It's nice to meet you. I'd introduce myself but I have a feeling blabber mouth over here has already told you everything about me." We both turned and smirked at Emily.

"Okay, that was mean guys. Very true but mean. For that I'm leaving you here with Leah." She did exactly that, bouncing back over to Sam.

"Someone needs to take away her crazy pills" I muttered. Leah barked out a laugh. Right. She's a shape shifter too.

I looked around awkwardly, "So...uh, what do you do?"

"I study full time in Seattle and work part time at a spa there as well."

"That's really cool. I have half a degree in teaching…" The conversation ended there.

I glanced around the room for an escape, using the bathroom as an excuse since I couldn't make eye contact with Emily and Rachel. After exiting the bathroom I rush over to Emily, grabbing her arm.

"I _thought _you said you wouldn't leave my side unless _I_ said so?"

"Ehh, you looked fine. Relax."

I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't handle it. I may have met everyone before but I barely knew them or how to start a conversation with them. Brady had things to do all day today so I was stuck with Emily.

As the night progressed I realised I didn't have to worry so much. Everyone came up to me one at a time or two at a time in Kim and Jared's case. It was pretty easy talking to everyone which was a first for me.

I ended up talking and laughing with Kim and Jared all the way up until dinner was ready. We all gathered around Emily's giant table at eight thirty. The girls, as usual, served themselves first. Once everyone had their plates full of food, I realised no one was talking. Too nervous to ask, I was going to remind myself to ask Emily later.

Rachel nudged me, "You're probably wondering why it's so quiet. These animals over here can't focus on more than one thing at a time. Last time Jared and Collin tried they nearly choked to death." She sniggered.

There was more than one insulted grunt at the table.

"Also, Kim's banned Jared from speaking at the table. He's choked so many times, it's ridiculously hilarious." Unable to control myself, I started giggling at the thought of little Kim telling Jared not to talk and eat at the table anymore. I mean he could have crushed me with the slap of his hand and here he was being told off by a five foot three girl. There was another grunt at the table, I looked up to find Jared's cheeks tinged with pink.

He mumbled something that I didn't hear then received a kick from someone under the table. Speaking louder this time, 'I'm sorry about last night Emelia. Didn't mean to scare you…" another kick "and I'm a big, furry dog that needs to keep his mouth closed at all times."

Shifting his eyes down and eating his food once again, he got another kick.

"Hey! I said everything you tol-" He started choking.

Kim screamed while Sam walked around to their side of the table and started smacking him on the back. His mouthful came flying onto my plate. Yummy. Rachel, unable or unwilling to control herself, burst into high pitched laughter. Pointing at Jared over and over saying, "See! I told you!" At the same time Kim was yelling at Jared for not listening.

.

Aside from Jared's near death incident, the night was going much better than I thought it would. I wondered why I was even worried in the first place.

We all headed back into the lounge and laughing around a bit more. Before I knew it, it was a few minutes to eleven. I yawned at the same time a howl went off, causing me to jump out of my seat and make a squeaking noise. Jared looked at Sam pointedly, who rolled his eyes and proceeded to march outside with a scowl on his face.

I sat back down while the girls continued talking and laughing as if nothing had happened. Leah on the other hand was still sitting next to Paul and annoying him with "what If" scenarios about Rachel. "What if Rachel had amnesia and forgot all about you then started dating someone else?" He just growled at each one.

The back door slammed open and in came Sam, _him_ and a very bruised Collin (guess he's the one who howled). I couldn't help but enjoy that. Embry walked into the lounge and Leah bounced over to him.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly and kissing him on the cheek she pulled back, "It's about time you got here. I was getting lonely." She didn't look lonely to me...Why was I feeling jealous?

Oh my god. They were dating and he cheated on her with me. What had I done? I had no right to feel any jealousy towards her but I still couldn't shake the feeling. Doing my best to stay calm and composed, I ignored them. I'd feel guilty later.

"Black's a nice look on you Collin!" I called out laughing. I can be normal. I can pretend I don't feel just a little bit hurt.

He grumbled, "shut up Emmie." He walked over to me and started ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Don't touch her hair you dog!" Emily ran over and swatted his hands away. "That took me twenty damn minutes!"

Collin took off to the kitchen to escape the slapping hands.

I felt eyes on me as I laughed along with Kim and Rachel. I glanced up quickly hoping to be unnoticed but Embry was looking directly at me. I feel my cheeks burn and pretend to turn my attention back to the girls as they tease Jared.

Why is he looking at me when his girlfriend is right there? Why didn't Emily tell me he was dating someone? Her cousin no less. I just couldn't believe the situation I was in. I felt sick to my stomach having helped someone cheat on another person. She didn't deserve that, no one did.

I unknowingly glanced at him again and he caught my eye _again_. I'm an idiot. Noticing our staring contest, Collin bounced over with Embry.

"So Emmie, I hear you ran into Embry at the beach today." He smirked at me.

Kim's eyes widened, "uh excuse me. I have to find Emily." I looked at her panicked but she was already stomping off into the kitchen with Rachel in tow. Crap. Embry nudged Collin.

"Oh uhh yeah, I gotta find Emily too. She hid the food and I'm hungry." Leaving me with _him_.

The night was going so well before he showed up.

"Hey." He tried looking into my eyes but I somehow avoided him.

"Hi." I said quietly.

The room was suddenly really quiet till a screech came from the kitchen.

"He _imprinted_ and no one thought to _tell_ me?!" Kim yelled. "_Jared_!"

Embry never took his eyes off me, "do you want to go outside before all hell breaks loose? I need to talk to you." I hesitated. "I promise we'll only talk."

"O-okay."

We got up and walked outside.

"So...I hear you work at the day care for Emily. I think I saw you last week when... when I forgot to pick Caroline up." He ended with a monotone voice. "No wonder you don't want anything to do with me. Your first impression of me wasn't that great."

"I really don't know what you want me to say and I'd really rather get to the point... I'm not okay with what happened this morning, had I known the situation I would never have let it go on or happen at all. I'd rather you keep it a secret so no one gets hurt but I guess that's up to you." _He_ looked so hurt. "I've said what I need to say."

I turned to leave, "You really want nothing to do with me after that? Didn't you feel _anything_?" He paused. "Can we at least be friends?"

I turned back to face him, "You really think it's a good idea? I'm not that kind of girl. I don't get involved in these kinds of situations. You don't even know me." I sighed. It hurt to hurt him, why? "Can I think about the friends part?"

"Yes! Of course! I'm sorry for pushing."

"Okay, well, I'm going back inside now... Bye." As I walked away I felt the same tugging in my chest that I'd been getting on and off lately. It made me want to run back to Embry and never let go.

Is this what it felt like to meet "the one"? Your soul mate? I guess I'd never know. He was with Leah and I could never do that to someone knowingly. I thought about it a bit more when I got back inside. I didn't want a soul mate like him. He played women. I felt ridiculous now even thinking about him being my soul mate. I knew I deserved better than that.

I didn't see Embry again that night.

.

.

**You're probably wondering why she seems okay with the whole shape shifter thing. She's still in shock about it but she's more focused on the strange connection she feels with Embry. Her reaction will come soon enough :)**

**Review please! Just a (Y) for good or (N) for do better will do.**


	10. Chapter 8 - It's Embry P1

_Yes! It's been over a week! I'm so sorry! _

_**I've had a horribly negative person spam me all week with really sad comments about my story. I'm not sure if you guys had noticed, I try to delete them as soon as I'm notified. To the guest reviewer (keyboard hero) who thinks their comment effected me...think again. I've honestly had worse and bad comments like that don't hurt any more. **_

**_While constructive criticism is _****always****_ welcome, I don't appreciate words like that and to use it on someone who is trying to let their creativity out is the worst way to spend your time. I hope you get the help you need or find a hobby that doesn't involve hurting people verbally._**

_With _that _out of the way, I wanted to let you all know why I haven't updated on time...I'm moving countries! So I've been organising and packing the past 2 weeks. I'll try and get longer chapters out but for now it'll be short chapters split into two, which will later be altered to the one chapter. If I have any followers left don't be shy about leaving a positive review! :)_

_-AK_

.

.

**Chapter Eight**

.

I can't believe I made out with my imprint seconds after imprinting on her. I'm such an idiot! She didn't even want me to kiss her. The little voice in my head that got me into this whispered, _but she kissed you back and pulled you closer._ I wanted her so much that I imagined it. Yes that's it, it was my subconscious imagining it because I wanted it to be true. I took advantage of her, I should've left as soon as I imprinted. I knew what the other wolves were like when it happened to them.

_Flashback_

I lean forward and kiss her. She hesitates for a moment but kisses back. I start exploring her mouth as she moans and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I keep my hands on both sides to hold up my weight.

This was incredible, I'd never experienced such an amazing kiss before. I needed more, I needed to be closer to this amazing girl underneath me. how do I do that without crushing her?

I'd been thinking for so long, my lungs were burning from the lack of air. Shit, she needs to breath more than I do. Unable to keep my mind focused now, she starts making it even harder for me as her hands start to roam under my shirt.

I pull away from her lips and start kissing down her neck. She moans again and I hear her breath quicken. So much for letting her catch her breath.

I try moving my hands from her sides to her body, finding it unfair that she gets to explore and I don't. Unable to do it without crushing her, I grab her hips and roll us over so she was on top and I could let my hands feel everything. She moves into a sitting position bring her knees up onto either side of me.

I needed more, I let my hands move up her back to the strings of her bikini top. I hesitate, waiting for her to stop me just as she asks me what my name is.

"It's Embry" I breath out as I kiss down her neck again.

A few seconds later she freezes and jumps off of me, swaying unsteadily on her feet. I'm too dazed to realise what's going on. I see her eyes flick from me to the other side of the beach. Does she really think she can outrun me? I guess she thinks I can since she doesn't know I'm a wolf. Ha. Uhoh. She has a determined look in her eyes and straightens her back.

"What kind of lunatic goes around saving girls and then making out with them?" She yells. She's pretty hostile for someone who almost died. You're welcome for the rescue princess.

I raised my eyebrow, "What kind of crazy girl goes around making out with their rescuer?" I countered.

"It was against my will, you had me trapped under your massive body! If you didn't notice, I got up off of you when you rolled us over."

I could've sworn she kissed me back though! I couldn't have imagined that. Her hands were under my shirt and she was moaning! Unless she was actually trying to push me off...and the moaning was from discomfort or frustration? Crap. I forced her.

I frowned, "I didn't mean to force you into kissing me… you just took me by surprise. I'm sorry."

"You should be!" I flinched at her loud voice. "I need to get my things from the other side of the beach. Don't follow me like a creeper."

I stand there, completely shocked at how quickly this situation escalated. By the time I'd actually processed her words, she was halfway down the beach.

What the hell just happened? Did I just imprint? Then proceed to make out with said imprint seconds after? I felt the invisible pull I'd been feeling for months grow stronger. I wanted to chase after the girl who just called me a creep. This has to be a joke. I need Sam. Now.

I rushed to Sam's taking the woods to cut the five minute walk down to two. He was already outside with Emily and the kids.

"Sam!" I call out. He lifts his head to see me on the side of his house.

"Embry, why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding! I really need to talk to you. In private." Sighing, Sam gets up and walks over to me.

"Okay, why did you make me get up? Also, why are you wet and covered in sand?"

"I need you to answer my questions first." I breathe in deeply. "I think I imprinted. I'm not completely sure though. Well actually I know I did but after I imprinted the feeling dulled. Is It possible to have a bad connection or just not a strong one? Am I screwed up? Another thing, I've met her before. Well not met but seen her around and I only just imprinted? Why is that?"

Sam looked over whelmed. I'd feel sorry for him but I was sort of occupied with the problem that is my life as of ten minutes ago.

"Well... maybe you never looked at her properly? I'd obviously seen Em around when I'd changed and before I imprinted but until I completely focused on her, I didn't imprint. Thinking about it now, I'm pretty sure all the guys needed to focus on their imprints for it to happen as well."

"Okay. That makes sense I guess. We can't just flick our eyes through a crowd and imprint suddenly. We need to focus on her."

Sam nods. "Just a theory, as usual. You'd think we would know more after all these years."

"Yeah." Sams face turns serious.

"Tell me everything that happened today, from the beginning." Should've seen that coming.

"Okay. Well, I was finishing off Brady's shift…" I went on telling him everything in excruciating detail.

By the end of it, "yeah, you imprinted. Why didn't you tell anyone about the pain you were in when you went to Port Angeles?"

I shrugged, "by the time I fell asleep that night it was gone and I just forgot about it."

He smacked the back of my head, "next time genius, tell us. If something affects you its better we know in case it happens to the guys or Leah."

"...ow. Okay. Lesson learned."

We heard light, rushed footsteps getting closer behind us. I didn't need to turn my head to know it was my imprint. How did she find me? Does she feel the pull like I do?

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me?" We heard her mutter.

I was pretty confident it was because I was here. My imprint, ladies and gentlemen. She must've stayed the night at Emily's after last night. It makes sense why she was here and why she was surprised to see me. Wonder what they told her.

"You didn't tell me she was still here!" I hiss at Sam.

Sam looked confused for a second, "you… you imprinted on Emelia?" pausing for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. "Holy crap! Good luck with that one. Once you've made your first impression you don't get a "do-over."

"What the heck are you talking about? Oh wait. Remember when I told you she asked what my name was and I told her it was Embry? I think that's why she freaked out. What the hell have you guys told her about me?"

Sam growled, "Of course not and if you dare say Emily would do that, you're not going to live long enough to win your girl over!"

"Whoa man. Calm down. That's not how I meant it to come out."

Behind us Emily calls out to Emelia, "how are you feeling?"

Sam chuckles, "you definitely did something Call. She's most likely imagining your imminent death right now." fantastic.

"I'm fine." She responds back to Emily.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?" They each grab a child and head inside.

"Are you sure all you did was rescue and make out with her? You didn't, I don't know, run over her cat?" Sam mentions while I'm trying to focus on the conversation inside.

"Shut up man. That's what I'm trying to listen to!"

"Oh right. Good idea." I roll my eyes at him. Thankfully Emily starts grilling her for information almost immediately.

.

.

**Once again, sorry it's so short!**

**Leave some love :)**

**(Y) for good or (N) for do better**


	11. Chapter 8 - It's Embry P2

_Another chapter from me. It's just a filler and Embry's point of view carrying on from the last update. I'll be joining the two together next week since I wasn't sure if you get notified when I edit chapters. Also, if I ever need to let you guys know anything you should pop by my reviews every now and then and you'll see any updates from me about "my one"_

_Anyways, enjoy, leave some love pretty please. I miss it._

_Thanks to my followers and favouriter, not sure if you're still reading but I hope you are :)_

redmagica

loopyhutton

lilmarie

SissyCabella

LostSarah

CMalwaysHP

twilight85fan

.

alicecullenhale4

.

.

**Chapter Eight**

.

"He saved me from drowning…" She said quietly.

"What! Why the heck were you in the water on a day like this?" Emily shouts.

"I didn't know the weather could change that quickly"

"What else happened?"

"Well...I, uh, must've swallowed a lot of water and he, um, gave me mouth to mouth, you know to save me. Not much else happened" She finished off with a lie.

.

I turned to Sam, "How can she say that? It's like I was a dirty one night stand she regrets and I never even got that far!" I pouted while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude stop acting like a chick."

.

"You liar! I heard him tell Sam something different and you're cheeks wouldn't be _that_ red if nothing else happened!"

.

I looked at Sam, "how did she hear us? We were talking quietly."

"Ever since she had Levi her hearing got a hundred times better. It's really freaky."

.

"I don't want to talk about it. You already know what happened anyway. Why do you have to torture me?"

.

"Torture? She didn't act like she was being tortured." I grumbled.

.

"Didn't sound like torture to me." Emily countered back.

"It was a lapse in judgement, it won't ever happen again."

.

Sam looked at me with pity and sympathy in his eyes. I kicked the tree next to us. Hard enough to leave a dent.

.

"Why not? We could've been sisters!"

"Marriage?! Sisters?! How in the world did you get that from a short make out session? You're jumping into too many scenarios that start with me being able to stand that man outside, which I can't."

.

I punched the same poor tree with my foots imprint but this time it fell. Just narrowly missing the house. Sam looked ready to kill.

"Are you trying to crush my family because you unknowingly fucked up somewhere with your imprint?!"

"Shit! I'm sorry! I seriously didn't think it would fall!"

The girls came rushing out towards us.

"What happened?" Emily asked rushing over to us.

I looked over at Emelia panicked, "Uhh...the tree just fell over...I was just leaning on it and it went smack onto the ground" I explained using hand gestures and clapping them together to show the tree hitting the ground.

Sam rolled his eyes, "he punched it." My eyes widened.

"Dude." I whispered harshly, "Ixnay on the engthstray! She doesn't know about us!"

"You're pretty strong to have knocked that tree down on your own." Emelia gasps cutting Sam off. "You're not human, are you?" She looked horrified. She's going to hate me even more now!

I panicked again looking around at Sam and Emily for help, "uhh, well you see... I'm unnaturally really strong and uh the tree was already on its way down… um... It's a gift you know? I should be in the circus or something" I answered, chuckling nervously.

"You're a shape shifter, aren't you?" She gasped in excitement. Pulling something out of her pocket that looked like a voice recorder, she spoke into it.

"I've found one. I've found a real live shape shifter. My plan is to escort it back to the lab for further information and experimentation." Oh my god. We're dead. No I'm dead.

"Although he's not the brightest of the bunch we can still use his blood and DNA. He won't be adequate replacement for #230 but he'll do. We could even attempt to teach him once we have him caged. Maybe once he's smart enough he'll realise how stupid he is for believing me, a total stranger, about this "experiment" nonsense". She ended with a flat voice.

I pieced the information together and tuned accusing eyes towards Sam.

"She knows?!" turning accusing eyes towards Sam. "You told her?"

Sam backed up, attempting to cover his laughter. "Not my fault. You and Jared should have been more careful. Besides, Em's the one who told her!" Finishing off his explanation, he took off into the house calling over his shoulder "I'm on baby duty!"

Emily glared at his retreating figure and turned back to me, "she needed to know. I'm not going to keep something like that from her, especially if fate wanted her to find out."

"That's not _your _decision to make!" I glanced at Emelia quickly hopping to see her reaction to all this. I mustn't have been fast enough because Emily caught me.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "You did it! You imprinted!" She looked completely elated.

"I did _not_!" I didn't need the world knowing this yet.

Emily's smile was huge, whispering a "yay" she bounced off into the house after Sam.

"Oookaayyy...So I have no idea what just happened but thanks for the entertainment...I'm gonna make like Sam and go watch the kids…" No! She can't leave, I just got her alone. "What?"

"I thought that we could talk...I mean, I've only just met you and you're friends with Emily so you'll be around a lot. Why not get to know each other? For Emily of course."

She turned to face me with a glare, "I know _all_ about you, Embry Call. I'd rather not waste my time again." Turning she walked inside after Emily.

How can she know all about me and still walk away?

"Just perfect. I'm stuck with someone who hates my guts after talking to me twice." I muttered.

.

How could she know me when I'd _just_ met her? _I_ was the one who helped her last night. _I_ carried her back to Emily's. _I_ saved her from drowning this morning. How could she be so could to me after that? I didn't have to do all those things. I have to find out who's going around and talking to her about me. Find the person, figure out what they've said and redeem myself somehow in her eyes.

When did my life start becoming complicated again? It was a good thing Brady took over my shift at work. There was no way I could focus on anything right now. I desperately needed sleep. Deciding to walk home human, to keep the imprint a secret for a few days, I head through the woods to make the trip quicker.

Walking from the back of my house to the front, I noticed a car in the driveway. Damn. Does no one call before rocking up these days?

"What do you want Paul?" I grumble out. I had very little patience left and I was pretty sure Paul was going to use up the last of it.

Walking up to me he smirks, "someone's crabby today. Things not go well with the imprint?"

I mentally groan. How does he know already? Looking down at my watch I realise it's only been ten minutes since I'd left Sam's. How'd he get here so quick?

"Who told you?"

"Em called Rach about fifteen minutes ago, naturally she passed on the information."

"Geez they work fast. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know me by now? I'm here to help." He grins mischievously and rubs his hands together.

"You're "help" isn't needed or wanted here."

Paul sighs dramatically, "okay. Whatever. Rach wanted me to tell you that everyone's going to Sam and Emily's for dinner. Are you going to come? After patrol obviously."

"Is Emelia going to be there?"

"I don't know man. Why don't you show up and find out? We're doing lunch there tomorrow as well, since hardly anyone can make it tonight." He starts walking back to his truck.

"Where are you going?"

"Home? To Rach. Where else?" He laughs.

I wave him off and head inside, collapsing on my bed. Before I knew it my alarm was going off for my five o'clock patrol. I started thinking about Em's party tonight. What if Emelia was gone by the time I finished patrol? How was I going to tackle the situation with her? I needed a plan but first I needed to patrol.

Collin ended up patrolling with me, covering for Jared so he could go to the party with Kim. It was a quiet night, nothing but stretching our muscles as we ran back and forth. Close to eleven Collin, the idiot, howled for a shift change...right next to Sam's house. This'll be interesting. A few seconds later I saw Sam march out the front door towards Collin through his eyes. Kid was scared now. I raced over there to get a better view when Collin phased back.

Just as I arrived at the edge of the clearing, Sam starts smacking Collin repeatedly.

"Ow! Sam! What the hell man? What'd I do?! _What'd I do?!_"

"Inside that house is a surprisingly calm girl that just found out about us because of you idiots howling near my house. How do you think she reacted when you howled right next to the damn door?" Sam growled out.

"Oh crap. I completely forgot. How's Emmie doing?"

Jealousy filled me at the mention of a nickname she apparently lets Collin use. Collin of all people! I walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"Jesus! What'd I do to you?"

"Why the hell does she like you but won't give me the time of day?"

He looked confused. Not helping the situation kid. "What're you talking about?" He dares to ask. "Did...Did you _imprint_ on Emmie?" He barks out a laugh. "Oh this is perfect. Brady's not gonna be happy. Please let me be there when you tell him!"

I growl and hit him again. On the other side of his face though, you know to make it symmetrical.

"Why does Brady think he has a claim on her? She's _my_ imprint!" I turn towards Sam as my growl turns into a whine.

He pats me on the back, "relax. She can't resist you for long. She's your imprint."

_._

_A month later_,

She's being ridiculous! How can she hold that all against me? I yell and turn accusing eyes to Sam. "_You. You_ told me she'd come around. Remember your faithful words to me? "_Relax. She won't resist you for long. she's your imprint"_ You. Lied!"

He starts backing away, "come on, you don't really think I knew how stubborn she was, right?" He glances at me then to Emily. "Babe. Tell him!"

She smirks, "sorry Hun, I'm on "baby duty"." using Sam's words from that fateful day and walking out of the kitchen.

"You. Lied." I hissed out again. "Don't you dare think about running now oh faithful leader. You're helping me fix the mess you helped create.

.

.

**Review pretty please, I'll love you long time!**


	12. Chapter 9 - That's Why

_What's this? Another update? Why yes it is :) _

_Enjoy!_

_Thanks to GotAnAccount for making an account _and _reviewing_ and _favouriting _and_following my story and I. This one's for you :)_

.

.

**Chapter Nine**

.

I woke up Sunday morning feeling exhausted. Everyone, excluding Embry, had stayed till around three in the morning. Emily made sure I stayed up with them. Thankfully no one asked what happened between Embry and I but by the end of the night I had a feeling they were hiding something from me.

Kim and Jared had latched onto me the rest of the night asking me numerous questions about me and my life up until this point. Leah took it upon herself to ignore me for the rest of the night which I understood considering her boyfriend had been paying more attention to me than was normal for a guy in a relationship.

Eventually Emily took pity on me and let me go to bed. I gratefully bobbed my head and took off running to the guest room while everyone laughed. They could laugh all they wanted but I wasn't giving her a chance to change her mind.

I pulled myself out of the warmth of the bed and into the bathroom to make myself look more human before I searched Emily out.

My hair was a thick tangled mess and I couldn't find my brush. I quickly decided to just cut my losses and jump in the shower and wash the knots out.

Getting out of the shower minutes later I was tangle free. I normally loved long showers but I didn't want to waste the hot water. It was almost eleven and I think Emily mentioned something about another get together today so I got ready for any more people I'd have to meet today.

I pulled on a simple white sundress with black flats, skipping out on makeup and tying my hair up in a ponytail I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Em." I do a little wave and drop into the stool next to the kitchen island.

"Right back atcha Em." She winked and giggled to herself.

Smiling at her, "so what's the plan today? More torture for your shy, introverted friend? Or are you going to take it easy on me?"

"You wish missy. It shouldn't be too bad today, Helen's coming down with Melena and Jenny's stopping by to drop Paul's daughter off. See? You know three more people today and it won't be all about you so relax."

"Okay. If you say so." I sigh. "Did you need any help with prepping or cleaning?"

"No I'm all good. Why don't you go relax? Everyone will be here close to one and Sam's gone to get the kids so it'll be quiet for a little while longer."

I jump off the chair and head outside to get some fresh air. I end up walking through the woods, relying on my memory to be able guide myself back to Emily's. Even if I got lost I'm sure she'd send a pack of wolves after me. Ha. Im so funny.

How am I not freaked out by all this? Am I still on shock? It's so hard to believe I'd only found out about them yesterday morning before having a near death experience. Trying not to let my thoughts drift to a particular tan giant I think about the legends Emily ran through with me yesterday.

This only happens to a select few. Only "soul mates" and elders are allowed to know outside of the pack. I'm an outsider that knew about shape shifters. The more I thought about it, I found that I really didn't care. I grew up loving fantasy stories and always wished they were real. Now it was. I guess I'd been desensitized to "weird" things.

I must've been walking for a while lost in thought. The next thing I see is a beautiful wooden house with a stone fireplace on the side. It looks so cosy. I wonder who lived here. Just as I was turning around to walk back to Emily's the front door opened and out came a half naked Embry.

That body is wasted on him. The only comment I would allow myself to think. He walks down the stairs towards me slowly as if he was trying not to scare me.

"Hey...What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, was just out for a walk and kind of ended up here…"

"That's...good..." Silence.

I thought back to last night when he asked to be friends.

"About last night. I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm also sorry for putting you in that position. At the beach. I lied about you forcing yourself on me, I was just...just really surprised. By you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I think it would be best if we weren't friends. It's too complicated and I don't want to be caught in a position like this again."

He stood there, motionless. I waited for him to say something back.

"O...kay. I don't understand. Why was yesterday such a big deal? What did I do to make you hate me so much? We're both adults here and we didn't do anything wrong yesterday."

Just as I was about to answer an expensive car pulled up on Embry's driveway. As soon as the car stopped, a little brunette head popped out of the car and came running towards Embry.

"Embryyyyyy!" Was all I heard before she leaped into Embrys arms.

"Hey Mel."

I turned away from the adorable moment and saw Helen approaching us. Crap.

"Emmie? What are you doing here?" She finished walking up and pulled me into a hug.

"I was just out walking and ended up here. I only got here a few minutes ago myself. I'll get going though, to let you all catch up." Helen gripped my arm tightly.

"I will be having none of that young lady. I haven't heard from you all week! You are not disappearing on me now. Mel and Matt loved the food you baked last weekend, didn't you sweetie?" Helen looked up to where Melena was hoisted up on Embry's shoulders.

She nodded shyly. Even though I'd met her a few times, Melena had not come out of her shell around me.

"You two know each other…?" Embry asks slowly.

"Of course we do. Who do you think taught her everything she knows at the day care? Isn't she just lovely Emb?" She said while pinching my cheeks.

This was so embarrassing. Minutes ago I was trying to tell her son I wanted nothing to do with him and here she was pinching my cheeks like some five year old that didn't know any better.

"I really should be going though. Em wanted me to help set up…"

"Don't lie. It's a bad habit. Em never asks guests to help so you're staying right here with us." She turns to Embry, "you don't mind us stopping by do you? Mel wanted to come see you before going to Emily's." Helen looked hesitant.

My heart hurt for her. She loved him so much and wanted to spend time with him but he just didn't give her the time of day.

"Of course. I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too." I noticed Helen's eyes water up before she turned away towards the house.

"You want to know why I "hate" you so much Embry? That right there, is why." I nodded my head in Helen's direction. "She loves you and you don't even bother with her. You make no effort." He looked shocked. He should've been sorry. Thinking about all the reasons why I didn't want him around made me feel so mad for all the people he's disappointed in his life. Who does he think he is?

I caught up with Helen before she walked into _his_ house. "Why don't we stay outside? it's not raining for once."

"That sounds perfect."

.

.

**If you read then please review! It's not a library :P You have a chance to let the writer know what you didn't like on this website.**

**I need some constructive criticism again! What am I missing? What do you prefer?**


	13. Chapter 10 - Confusion At Its Finest

_**Sarbear101!**__ You are a gem! This chapter is for you, my thanks for favouriting and following me and My One._

_It took me a while to get this chapter out and I can't promise that it's worth the wait because it's starts out slow. Please mind the typos/errors. Leave me some feedback pretty please!_

_Guest reviews are back on!_

_\- AK_

.

.

**Chapter Ten**

.

The rest of the month flew by. I'd seen more of Embry than I would've liked but I guess that couldn't be helped in a small town where we both worked and I lived. Since the horrible day that I'd met him, I'd been waiting for Leah to find out about what happened. I guessed that either no one had mentioned our moments on the beach to Leah or she was silently plotting my death. Hopefully it was the former.

The day after the "unfortunate, stupid decision making" day", when I'd told Embry what I really thought about him, he had completely latched himself onto his mother at the Sunday lunch. I'd been mingling the whole afternoon, surprisingly, and when Embry wasn't following his mother around he attempted to talk to me. No way was I getting near him though, even if Leah wasn't there. I'd skilfully avoided him for the most part, the other times I may have taken to hiding behind Brady.

When everyone was getting ready to leave, Helen had come up to me.

_"Emmie, honey, Mel and I are taking off." She hugged me tightly. Whispering in my ear, "I don't know how you managed to do it but thank you for talking to Embry"_

_Completely surprised I responded, "what do you mean? I didn't do anything."_

_She smiled, "stop being so modest dear. Mel overheard you talking to Embry about me earlier this afternoon and he might've mentioned something as well. So shut your little mouth and take my gratitude." Speechless, I hugged her and waved to Melena as they left._

Remembering that made me want to re-think my attitude towards Embry. Maybe he didn't realise what he did affected Helen? Then again, he did cheat on his girlfriend...Ugh. I cannot believe I'm still thinking about him. I haven't been able to get him out of my mind since I'd met him.

It doesn't help that he's always around somehow. He's either picking Caroline up, helping Brady at the shop every time I visit for lunch or just "stretching his legs" near my apartment. It was borderline creepy. Each time I saw him it was the same though, he'd try and make conversation while I'd just nod my head and walk away. I hadn't said a word to him since I'd told him off. I almost felt sorry for him but then I remembered that he's a lying cheat. A little harsh I guess but true.

Brady the traitor keeps trying to get me to talk to him as well but after I'd threatened to hurt him in some sensitive places, he's stopped.

.

It was a Saturday today, I planned to hang out with Brady and Collin to relax a bit. I was meant to meet them at ten but decided to leave earlier in case my trusty bug doesn't want to work today. The past week I've had one problem or another with it. They were small fixable problems so I hadn't told anyone about it.

Hopping into my car I went to start it only to find it wouldn't. Damn it. I got out and popped the back of the car up. I played around a bit with everything making sure it was all plugged in till I found a spark plug loose. I tightened it up and got back into the car. I drove slower to La Push than I would normally, worried something else might go wrong with the car. My regular thirty minute drive turned into almost an hour. Lucky I left early, I parked the car in front of the beach at exactly ten a.m.

"Really pushing it today aren't we, Em?" Brady called out.

"You know me, can never be too late when it comes to you." I gave him a cheeky smile, "besides it wasn't my fault today, I even tried to leave early. One of my spark plugs came loose so I couldn't start the car."

"Seriously? I only serviced your car a few weeks ago! There's no way it can come undone on its own."

"Yeah well learn to do your job better Brade." I laughed. "So...what's the plan today?"

"Well in honour of your almost death last month and fear of cliff diving, we're going...cliff diving!" He let out a maniacal laugh.

My eyes widened and I started to back away slowly, "you know what? I think I forgot my pants today so you guys go on without me..." I took off running as fast as I could back to the car knowing he was dead serious.

"I don't think so!" He easily chased me up the beach, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. "You're gonna do this. I'll even hold you on the way down."

I smacked his back and moved my body in every direction I could manage. "Brady! Please. Please I'll do anything. Oh my god I'm going to die. You're going to kill me. Brady please!" I repeated over and over to no avail.

He started running and before I knew it he was standing on the lowest cliff. "Look I even chose the lowest one for you. I'll make sure you don't die. On the count of three I'm going to jump okay?"

"Brady please. Please put me down!" He set me down in front of him. I breathed a sigh of relief. If he made the first jump I'd have a chance to get away while he made his way back up.

"One...Two...Three!" He scooped me up in his arms and took a running jump over the cliff. Wait! He was meant to go on his own!

"Bradyyyy!" I screamed in his ear the entire way down, forgetting to breathe in just before we hit the water. Realising this, Brady swam back up as fast as he could. I spluttered water everywhere trying to breathe again.

"Shit, are you okay?"

I screamed, "Brady! I hate you. Get me out right now before I make your life a living hell you asshole!"

"Yep. Yep. On it. Please don't kick me in my special spot. I really thought you'd enjoy that."

He put me down on the beach and ran back into the water, facing me. "I'm sorry!"

"You will be." I muttered to myself. Time to plan his death.

.

**Embry**

So far my ideas to get her to talk to me weren't working. I'd tried "randomly" bumping into her, talking to my mum and messing with her car so she would come to me but I'm guessing she got Brady to fix them. I've run out of ways to get her to talk to me.

I just don't understand! She said the reason she hated me was because I didn't talk to my mother but I've started. I didn't even do it on purpose, I honestly thought my mother didn't want me around to ruin the perfect life she has in Seattle. I talk to my mum almost every day now thanks to Emelia. She's only been in my life a month and she's already making my life better.

When I was at Sam's earlier in the week his only suggestion, which was backed up by Emily, was to tell her the truth. What would I say though? Hi, you hate me but guess what? I'm your soul mate. She'd probably call the police on me or get a restraining order.

I slammed my hands down on my desk at the shop and stood up. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel and she's going to listen before shutting me down. I started calling Brady to cover my shift when I heard his phone ringing outside.

"Brady! I need you to cover my shift for a while."

"Uhh sure...why though?"

"I have to go see a little someone and make her talk to me."

"Yeah, that's probably not the best idea right now. We just came back from the beach and I'm pretty sure she's still mad at me."

I tried not to show how happy I was because of that. She'd finally come to her sense about him. Maybe he's not her favourite at the moment, perfect time to swoop in and be the hero.

"That's too bad Brady, I'm sure she'll get over it soon. Either way though I'm outta here. See ya!"

I threw a wave over my shoulder and took off running to her house a few places down. I got to her neighbouring house when I noticed her car slowly rolling down the driveway away from where it was parked in front of the apartments. Noticing it was empty I ran up to it trying to open the door to get the hand brake but it was locked. Damn, I'm going to have to smash the window open.

Unlocking the door while trying to avoid the shattered glass, I grabbed the hand brake, stopping the car immediately. Sighing to myself I pulled my T-shirt off and swept the glass off the driver's seat. Then attempted to push it back to where it was meant to be parked. I took note of the number on the sign and headed towards the stairs. Luckily she was on a lower level, less stairs for me.

Making sure I was standing in front of the right door, I knocked a little too loud.

.

**Emelia**

Closing the front door, I walked over to the couch and jumped on it falling asleep almost immediately. It'd been a long morning of screaming at Brady and chasing him down the beach with sticks and rocks. I'd hit him a few times to my satisfaction. We all headed home at 1 p.m. and I was completely exhausted.

If I sleep for a few hours, I can do a quick clean of the house and then maybe look online for a cat or a hamster. It was too quiet in the apartment for just one person.

It felt like I'd been asleep for only a few minutes when I heard a loud knock on my door. Looking to the clock for confirmation, I'd only been asleep for a total of 8 minutes. There had better be a good reason for waking me up right now.

I stomped over to the door and pulled it open,

"What?!"

I jumped back as soon as I realised who it was and quickly slammed the door in his face.

"Of course it's you." I muttered to myself

He boldly knocked again.

"I have nothing to say to you." I called out

"Your car window is broken."

I ran over to the and pulled it open as fast as I could.

"What? How?"

"I might have done it _but_ I had a good reason." I stood there silently waiting for said reason. "Right um your car was rolling down the drive and the only way I could get in to stop it was to smash the window open. I'm really sorry and I will replace it for free."

I was surprised at the last thing he said, "why are you sorry? I'm the one who forgot to put the handbrake up. I could've caused a major problem and you saved me from that. I guess your stalking came in handy. I smirked at him while he blushed. "I'm going to pay for it. It's not that big of a deal...thank you."

We stood there for a while not saying anything.

"Okay look, I came over here for a reason. I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

I guess I owed him now, "okay..." I moved away from the doorway to let him pass through. I moved back to the couch and sat down.

He looks nervous standing in front of me. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it again. Before I can ask him if something's wrong, he starts.

"I talk to my mum a lot more now...thanks to you. You need to know that I didn't avoid her on purpose. I honestly thought she didn't want me around, didn't want me to bother her now that she has her perfect life. I'm not a bad person. If you would give me a chance to show you that then you'd see how good I can be for you. Whatever you let me be, I'll be the best just give me a chance to prove it please."

I sat there slightly stunned. He was begging me to let him in my life. I couldn't though, I can't do that to Leah or anyone. I've been Leah, it hurts too much to even consider Embry's plea.

"Embry, I'm glad to hear about your relationship with Helen improving but I can't be friends with you. I can't do that to Leah, I won't."

"Leah? What are you talking about? What won't you do to her?" I started to get angry.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think Leah or any girl for that matter would want their boyfriends to be friends with the girl they cheated on them with?" I yelled at him.

"Cheated? What? Sam didn't cheat on Leah!"

"Sam? I'm talking about you cheating on her!"

"I can't cheat on Leah! I'm not with Leah!"

"Just because it's not official between the two of you doesn't mean you can go around kissing other girls!" He is absolutely ridiculous!

"I'm not with Leah at all! We're not in a relationship or anything close to that! She's like my damn sister!"

"You can- wait, what?" I stood there staring at him, completely confused. "What do you mean you're not with her?"

Sighing exhaustedly, "that's exactly what I mean. We are not involved in any way. What would make you think that we were?"

I flushed with embarrassment, "She was all over you at the party Em had last month...I assumed you were a couple."

Embry barked a laugh out, "oh my god. Here I was thinking I'd done something horrible to you but you just assumed I cheated on Leah with you! You had me completely tortured this month because of that!" As he was speaking he moved forward and sat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah I guess..."

Embry leans forward and whispers, "does that mean you're not so against me kissing you again? Because I've been waiting to do it again ever since."

"I wouldn't say I'm agai-" He cut me off with a kiss.

.

.

**Bit of fluff in the beginning but there you have it!**

**If you wanna leave some love I'd ****_love_**** that but no hard feelings I guess if you don't...**


	14. Chapter 11 - Kisses and Dinner

_**Orange Chicken Lover, Laboulett, lani'sworld and Laura**__** \- Thanks so much for reviewing, following and favouriting my story and I!**_

_I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated guys! I know I've kept you waiting! I had to fly to Fiji a week after I moved for two funerals :( I only got back on Monday._

_Now fresh off my computer is the next (unfortunately dull) chapter. Things are a little heated at the beginning so proceed with caution for any youngsters reading._

_I'm still working on the next chapter even though its the chapter I've written this whole story around so hopefully you guys like it when I update! _

_I'm thinking of adding another story once I get into the groove with My One again!_

_Enjoy!_

_\- AK_

.

.

**Chapter Eleven**

.

_Embry leans forward and whispers, "does that mean you're not so against me kissing you again? Because I've been waiting to do it again ever since."_

_"I wouldn't say I'm agai-" He cut me off with a kiss._

_._

_._

He pushes me down on the couch, making our kisses deeper with each passing second. As soon as he has me flat against the couch he crawls on top of me but doesn't touch me. I try to pull him down but it's useless, it was like pulling a rock out of its formation. I groaned in frustration till he starts kissing me again.

His kisses were slow and gentle with the perfect amount of pressure to make me tingle all over.

I craved to feel him against me completely. Teasing me with kisses down my neck, sucking lightly, each time I needed to take a breath. I whimper out something unintelligible but he seems to understand, he pushes down on my body so we're flush against each other on my couch. He was driving me insane with need. Making me dizzy from the power of his touches.

As he kisses down my neck again I feel my mind clear for a moment, in time for me to realise what might happen next. I try to prepare myself to tell him to slow down, when suddenly his phone starts to buzz from his front pocket. Embry growls but answers his phone anyway.

"What!" He yells into the phone and waits for their response.

"Oh right. Okay... Okay. Yeah I'm coming now. Bye" He looks down at me apologetically.

"I have to go. I asked Brady to cover my shift for a few hours and I've apparently been away for two."

I smile, "that's fine, things were probably getting a little too heated anyway."

"Uhh yeah. I can come back later though, right? We can continue talking and hopefully not get sidetracked this time." His slow smile turns my legs to jelly.

"That would be perfect."

Embry slowly leaves, kissing me every time he turns to look at me while making his way to the door.

"See you tonight Embry." He turns and gives me one last kiss before I close the door.

Okay. What the heck just happened? _Exactly what you've wanted, genius._

I can't believe how stupid I was. Assuming Leah and Embry were a couple! I'd really lost my mind while trying to keep him away.

Even if they're not together it still doesn't explain why she was all over him at the party but I can always ask him tonight. No point dwelling on it right now.

I needed an outside opinion just so I know I'm not going crazy. I walk over to my phone and dial Kim's number, hoping she picks up. As much as I love Emily, I don't want the entire town knowing what just happened before I get a chance to understand it myself. Kim was a lot more down to earth and we bonded quickly the past month.

"_Hello?"_

"Kim! I really hope you're not busy at the moment. I need your help...with Embry. We kissed."

"_Woah. Um okay, I'll leave now. Do you mind if I bring Lena with me?"_

"No all good, I have a few toys here to entertain her."

"_Alright, see you soon."_

"Bye"

Once Kim arrived we got down to talking, mainly squealing, and decided I should take it slow with him if he wanted a relationship. About an hour into the discussion she suggested I do something as an apology. She was really enjoying this, calling me stupid every so often.

"You should surprise him with dinner! You know, as an apology because you were so crazy. You should cook him his favourite!"

"Which is…?"

"Oh right, uh. I think it's just steak. A lot of steak."

"I guess but I should probably get started if I have to cook enough before he gets here."

"Good point, we should get going too I forgot to tell Jared I was coming over. I'll see you later." We hug each other and I cuddle Lena quickly before they leave.

I got to work on dinner.

.

There was a soft knock on the door at 5:30 on the dot.

I run to the door after setting up the food on the table.

"Hi." I smile up at him.

"Hey there, am I still welcome?" I move out of the doorway so he can come in. "Something smells amazing." He turns to me.

"Yeah, well I made you dinner. I thought I should apologize for the way things were and how I treated you. I made steak." I smiled up at him, hopefully.

Embry looks surprised. "That's my favourite! You did all that for me?" He points to the table full of steak, vegetables and four different drinks.

I nod my head. "Yep"

He walks over and wraps his arms around me, hugging me. "I never thought a day like today would come." Then all of a sudden, he moved his hands to my waist and brought his head down to my level, kissing me hard. "Thank you." Completely breathless and caught off guard, I manage to nod.

.

I woke up the next morning to a light knocking on the door. Knowing I looked like a complete mess, I called out, "who is it?"

"Brady!"

I looked at the time, 8am. Does he never learn his lesson when it comes to waking me up early?! I put on my best answering machine voice, "it's too early for Emelia to function right now, please come back later when she's bothered to answer the door."

He groans. "I know its early! Do you think I want to be here _this_ early on my day off?" His whine turns into a growl midway. "Besides knocking is just a courtesy for you. Either open it or I'll knock it down."

Jeez, no patience today. "Break it down. I'm still not getting up. It'll be your job to fix it." Muttering a few curses, Brady stomped off. "I heard that young man!" I yelled out, giggling to myself.

Everything was silent till I heard a light thud come from my room and out came Brady.

"You bloody ninja wolves will be the death of me." I muttered.

He grinned, "your fault for not letting me in, you know like a normal person would."

I rolled back over, face down on the couch with a whine. "Go away!" I moaned out childishly when I heard him grab the last bag of chips I had left.

Brady came and sat at the other end of the couch, lifting my legs up and letting them rest on his lap.

"Why don't you like Embry?" That got me up fast.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why. don't. you. like. Embry?"

My eyes turned to slits, "why?"

"Just curious. Why? You haven't given me a reason. You just bite my head off before I even finish my sentence."

"You know, you're a really bad liar." I kept glaring. He'll crack eventually. They always do. Brady avoided my gaze but I kept my eyes locked on his face.

"Okay! Okay! He asked, well begged, me to talk to you about him again. He's not a bad guy CeeCee."

Completely surprised, considering Embry and I made up last night, I asked, "when was that?"

"About a week ago." He admitted.

"Well then, I'm surprised it took you this long to bring it up." He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Like I said before you all but bite my head off and I'm pretty sure you threatened to cut specific body parts off of both of us last time I asked." Oh. Right.

"Right. Can we talk about something else?" Because I don't want to talk about Embry so soon after reconciling with him.

"After you tell me I _why_ you won't talk to him. I know he came here yesterday, what did you say to him? He was almost worse than he has been since he's met you." He crosses his arms across his chest. "He's one of the nicest guys I know. He's the reason I'm the way I am now. I used to be a bad kid before he helped me out and taught me everything he knew about cars."

He stared down at me challengingly while I inwardly melted into a puddle of goo listening to the complete admiration in his voice for Embry. I wonder if i'd changed my mind weeks ago if he's just told me this same thing. knowing how stubborn I could be, probably not.

Should I tell him about last night? I've already told Kim, but then again she doesn't have a pack mind and I really don't want everyone to know yet. Not till we've figured out what's going on between us. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet.

"Can I promise to explain everything when I'm ready. Just not yet, okay? I'll be nicer to him if that helps?" I was so worried about disappointing Brady.

His face softened, "if that's all you can manage for now, then I'm okay with that. Just know that it will have to get better eventually." I grinned.

"_Now_ can we talk about something else? Like how _important_ and _valuable_ my sleep is to me?!" I growled out at the end, grinning internally when he visibly cowered. I still got it.

.

.

**You've read it now next step is review...please :) Love hearing your feedback and I do reply to all even anon's just check back with my reviews!**

**To all those still with me, ****_you keep me writing._**


	15. Chapter 12 - Stupid Vampires

To those of you still with me after almost _a year!_ I'm sorrrryyyyy! Life got in the way and I've been putting off this chapter for a while since I didn't like the original chapter and re-did the entire thing! I started writing it months ago and decided to finish it off tonight instead of the 2,000 word essay due this week. I'm sure most of you understand my pain!

Shout out to the many people who favourited and followed My One and me...yay!

I kept seeing emails about you guys liking the story and felt even guiltier! Every time someone followed me, I hopped on and wrote a bit more of the chapter. You guys kept me going!

**Kimrobb91** \- we have the same first name :D **MikiJones** \- Thank you x 100! You da bomb haha!

**Pammiie** \- I wrote a big paragraph when you followed! **Angelinsydney** \- I moved from Sydney last year after 13 years!

**Smaltbey** \- Thanks for being the first reviewer since my last chapter :)

**lani'sworld** \- Sorry for the big fat fib I told when you PM'ed me! I thought I would've updated sooner!

Here you go guys!

.

.

**Chapter Twelve**

.

**Embry**

_Stupid vampires. _Stupid stupid_ vampires. _

Why the heck can't they stay the hell out of the La Push and Forks area?! All I wanted to do at that moment was to see Emelia and those _stupid vampires_ won't leave.

_"You mean stalk right?"_

_"Shut up Collin. I haven't seen her in FOUR. DAYS... Forget it. You won't understand."_

_"Course I do. I haven't gotten any for four days now. Jeez you're not the only one going through problems."_

_"Can someone shut him up before I do it permanently?!"_

_"Shutting up."_

_"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!" _Sam's voice echoed in our minds, making us all mentally wince.

Everyone's quiet apologies echoed.

Vampires had been breaking in and out of the area for days now. Everyone in the pack was on red alert and there were constant patrols. The only place everyone had been the past few days was Sam and Emily's, for food and sleep. All the imprints, minus mine, were at Emily's. Now you see my problem?

The day the vampires broke into the border we moved everyone to Sams but couldn't find my dear stubborn and opinionated imprint. Turns out she headed out of Forks for the day and we didn't have a safe amount of time to move her and her new _stupid_ pet when she got back. So instead someone other than me was sent to check on her every half hour. Three guesses who. _Collin_.

A little whisper in my mind,

_"Jealous much?"_ I growled. "_Oh look at that, I'm shutting up."_

_"Alright guys. Enough. Emb and Paul go switch off with Brade and Jare."_ Sam finally said.

I'd been patrolling for almost seven hours non-stop. Changing back was exhausting but I couldn't stand sharing a head any longer. I was almost at Emily's when I smelt it, more specifically, smelt my _stubborn and opinionated imprints scent_ coming from the beach. It was fresh. _Shit_.

I took off as fast as I could in her direction, yelling out to Jared and telling him what was going on. I could hear him running after me but I knew he wouldn't catch up. I finally made it to the beach and saw her at the other end sprinting towards the water. Immediately panicking and remembering our last encounter at the beach I started running to her again. Jared caught up and waited on the forest edge probably thinking I'd be able to handle it. Getting closer I slowed down and caught her around the waist before she could dive into the water. She jerked in response to me grabbing her and quickly turned her body around.

"What the hell are you doing?! You gave me a fright!" She yelled.

"What the hell are _you_ doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here especially in the water on a day like this? Do you _want_ to almost drown again?!" I yelled back.

_I knew it was a bad idea to yell at her, especially if I was going to convince her to go home but I was absolutely terrified, watching her running towards the ocean where the waves were getting bigger. My mind was full of flash backs to the day I imprinted on her._

She looked taken aback right before I, literally, started to feel her temper rising. She looked like she was about to start yelling at me, instead she took a few breathes and then responded, c_almly. That's strange._

"What are you even doing out here?" She breathed out. I was thoroughly confused. Expecting a full blown out argument from her.

"Uhh. Hang on. Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Why don't you put me down and answer my question first" Feeling slightly terrified of her new found calmness I slowly put her down, after carrying her out of the water.

"I came as soon as I smelt- never mind. I need to get you out of here." What a great conversation starter.

Hey, I smelt you out here so I'm just making sure you're okay and by the way there's a whole bunch of vampires in the area so could you kindly follow me home? Yeah. No.

She looked mad again. Damn. "Oh no you don't! Not after the past few days! You didn't ev- wait. Smelt what?"

Crap. "Uhh okay. Don't be weirded out...but I smelt you. Your scent on the beach and I kind of freaked out which is kinda related to why I've been MIA the last few days." I looked around the area scanning for any immediate threats and spotted Sam where Jared was supposed to be standing. They must have switched. Sam nodded towards me, which hopefully meant: take care of her and get back to patrolling as soon as possible.

"Speaking of. I still need to get you out of here. Do you have your car?"

"Yes but you aren't getting off the hook that easy. You have _a lot_ of explaining to do. Now"

"Can I get you somewhere safer first? Like Emily's house?"

"I need to talk to you in _private_. _Without _prying ears that might overhear that we are no longer fighting or at least have stopped for a brief moment?"

"Right. My house it is. You're going to have to stay there for another few days though. Don't worry about clothes or anything you can just borrow mine for now." I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and quickly ran towards her car. The thought of her in _my_ house and _my_ clothes was enough to make me feel as high as a kite. She could yell all she wanted, as long as she was in my house and my shirt.

"Embry wait! I can't just up and leave Forks for a few days! I have work and a cat to look after!"

I looked down at her. High gone. "Right that thing. I'll bring the stupid cat to my house and ask Emily to get someone to cover for you at work. I really need to keep you safe and it'll be easier for everyone if you're on the Res."

"What do you mean 'easier for everyone'? Emb what's going on and where have you been?" Her voice got softer towards the end making me look down at her. I don't think I've ever heard her upset before, as if she was hurt.

"Hey, just relax for now. I'm sorry, I promise I'll explain everything and that I have a good reason for not being around. Is that okay for now?" She had her head facing down but all I got in response was a small nod.

Reaching the car, I grabbed the keys out of her outstretched hand and put her into the passenger side gently. Running over to the driver's side I hopped in and sped towards my house. The short drive was silent. I really needed to make this up to her. _Hope she hasn't been thinking that I'd gotten what I wanted and left her as soon as she'd let me in. This was going to be tough. I really need to tell her about imprinting..._

I parked the car under the carport and raced to Emelia's side to get her out. I scooped her up and carried her up the porch steps.

"You know I can walk right?" trying to sound snarky but failing miserably. She was adorable.

"I know." I replied back happily. She rolled her eyes but had a small smile tugging at her lips, that she tried to hide. Again. Adorable.

I didn't put her down immediately after we got inside, instead she wiggled a bit and pulled her legs down to try and stand up.

"Okay, you have me 'safe'. _Now _will you tell me what's going on? Because if you don't I'm leaving. Right now." I didn't respond right away so she turned to leave. Acting quickly, I moved forward and backed her up against the door, trapping her there with my arms on both sides of her head.

I leaned my head against hers. "I just need you to give me a few more days to help the pack sort out the _problem_ and then I'm all yours for any and all explanations, and maybe anything else you might want me for." I gave her a cheeky smile. A slow grin spread across her face.

"You realise that I'm not going to let you off the hook that easy right? You are really going to pay when you do get back here and finish doing whatever it is you're doing. You're lucky I have some patience." With that warning hovering in the air, she put her hand on my neck and pulled me closer to her.

Letting our lips hover over each other for a few teasing seconds before she kissed me, not one to put up a fight, I kissed her back immediately.

I was completely lost in the kiss, till I realised that I only had an hour left to get her comfortable here for the long stay ahead. I pulled back, "I only have an hour to get you sorted before I have to get back to patrol for another seven hours."

She smirked, "well it's a good thing we don't need an hour then, huh?" All I could do was stare at her and give a little nod before she pulled me back in and deepened the kiss. Might as well enjoy it.

I picked up her legs, wrapping them around my waist and pushed her up against the door so I didn't have to lean down so far. Using the new height to my advantage I started kissing and sucking my way down her neck and towards the top of her bikini top. The whole while she gasped for air and tugged on my hair. Shit that felt amazing.

This moment was definitely long overdue.

I moved back up to her lips and deepened it once more. Her hands moved under my shirt, trying to lift it off of my head but I didn't want to break the kiss. After a while she got fed up with me. Pulling her mouth away from mine, lifted the shirt off of me and resumed making out with me within seconds_. Patience my ass._

I moved my hands away from her thighs and started exploring, ending up just under the bottom of her bikini top, feeling the soft skin there.

Warning bells were going off in my head telling me I needed to get back to patrolling but I couldn't break away and still be sane. Things were getting heated fast but I couldn't find the strength to stop, I don't think she could either.

Well, if I'm going to get in trouble for being late I might as well enjoy myself. I moved my hands back to her waist, pulling away from the door and start walking upstairs to my bedroom/loft. I loved my house. It was perfectly secluded, no need for walls between every room. Emelia was the first girl I'd had here that wasn't family or pack.

I gently laid her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss. She tensed slightly when she felt the soft bed under her.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

Her lips swollen from my kisses and hair wild from having my hands run through it. She was gorgeous.

"Just showing you where the bed is." I waggled my eyebrows at her. Making her giggle and slap my arm. "Just kidding, I wanted to make you more comfortable. Don't tell me you prefer the front door over my bed?"

"No, just surprised." Smiling softly. "Now stop interrupting." Granting her request, I kissed her again.

30 minutes later

Breathing heavily, "oh wow." I rolled over and gathered Emelia up in my arms, she rolled to me easily.

Nuzzling her neck, "you might think this is sudden, but I really missed you these past few days. Sam wouldn't let me come anywhere near you, thinking I'd end up staying and stalking you." I laughed nervously.

"You can relax, you know. I probably should think you're creepy for stalking me the past few weeks but I don't...I just think you're weird." She giggled uncontrollably, while snuggling in deeper.

"You're going to regret that the second I come down from this high." I mock glared at her.

That seemed to sober up her laughing, "when do you have to get going?"

"Oh shit. What's the time?" I tried getting up but Emmie's hold on me tightened.

"There's a clock right above your head you know, above _your_ bed." Aaand she's laughing at me again.

I had ten minutes left till I had to leave. Damn it. "I have to go in ten minutes. Actually if I want to get you sorted for the next few days, I should go now."

"Wait. When's your next break?" She asked quickly.

"In about seven hours, why?"

She grinned at me. "Well I was thinking you could spend those extra minutes with me now and then go get Bailey" _Ah the demon has a name._ "on your next break? I fed her just before I left so she's gonna have food there for a while and like you said I can just borrow your stuff till then."

"Desperate for my attention much?" I gave her a cheeky smile and got a nice smack in the head for that one. Worth it though. "Kidding! If that's what you wanna do, then that's fine by me." I said kissing her on the forehead and pulling her closer. It was going to be so hard to leave _and_ avoid thinking about this very moment later on.

.

.

**What did you think?! Reviews and PM's loved and welcomed! I'd love to know who's still with me. (I'm sorry it's short)**

**You can review with the simple (Y) for yay - loved it or (N) for screw you for taking so long...but I'm secretly still reading**

**Long I know. Leave some love...or hate, as long as it's nice hate :)**

**Love you all!**

**READ MEP.S. They didn't do IT just a lot of making out :)**


	16. Chapter 13 - Stupid Embry

**(I had to upload twice because the whole thing went weird!)**

Hey guys! Look its me! updating twice this month! Woah.

A massive thank you to the people who started following My One! And all of you that are still with me! Youre all the best

Briarbeauty

kAsS3695

Noraimagine

MunchkinWriter

Iani'sworld - Gah! You're awesome! I love your reviews!

**Just a warning! There is a lemon ahead but there will be another warning, if you don't like them then stop reading past that point. You won't miss anything important!**

**To those that will read...be gentle it was my first time ;) and completely unexpected.**

Enjoy!

.

.

**Chapter Thirteen**

.

**Emelia**

_Stupid Embry. Stupid stupid Embry._

That dumb _idiot_ begs me for _months_ to give him a chance and now that I have HE DOESN'T CALL!

Wait. Calm down. Breathe. I started working on my temper the day after Embry didn't call. So far so good…

_Maybe he was just interested in the chase. Stupid Embry. Whatever. It's no big deal. Not like I'm in love with him. I didn't move here to just get tied down again. Though I wouldn't have mind if it was Embry to tie me down… _

"No! Stop it! Bad thoughts. He didn't call so you don't care."

Great. I'm talking to myself again. It's okay if it's in your head but don't say it out loud! There are wolves with super hearing always around. Okay moving on, time to feed Bailey before she attacks my feet. The day after when Embry didn't call, I decided it was time to get out of the house and find myself a little companion. Didn't take me long to pick Bailey from the shelter. She'd been there the longest and was quite feisty. A cat like me, exactly what I wanted. Except I don't remember attacking people's feet. Evil thing when she was hungry but so adorable when she wasn't.

I walk out of my bedroom to get the cat food from the kitchen. Just like I expected my feet were attacked. Scooping up my feline soulmate, I gave her a quick cuddle. Who needs men when you've got cats? Independent, cuddly munchkins.

"and no one will ever know how much of a softy I am when it comes to animals and kids, right Bailey?" if cats could make facial expressions, pretty sure hers would be telling me I've lost my mind. Damn cat has an opinion now.

I sat down on the couch and got comfy with a book while Bailey ate.

My phone starts ringing. Damn. "Hello?"

"_Emelia! Baby, why haven't you called us? We've all been missing you so much! When are you going to stop all this and come home?"_

"Hi mother. Miss you too. Why don't we keep this a happy conversation? I've had enough of the arguments."

"_Honey please. Troy misses you too. He still wants to marry you."_

"I'm hanging up. When you're ready to talk to me about things other than marriage and Troy, I'll be here. I love you."

I hung up with a sigh. I need to get out of the house, changing into black shorts and a blue singlet, I packed a bag for the beach. I gave some more food to Bailey before leaving in case I came back late. Grabbed my keys and headed out to the car. I ended up speeding most of the way with all the windows down and music blaring. Pulling up to first beach, I left everything in the car and just walked the beach for a few minutes.

Having enough of the walking and needing to cool down, I sprinted towards the water for a swim. Just before I could dive into the water something came splashing in the water behind me and grabbed me around the waist, hoisting me out of the water. Quickly turning my body around, I see Embry.

"What the hell are you doing?! You gave me a fright!" I yelled.

"What the hell are _you_ doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here especially in the water on a day like this? Do you _want_ to almost drown again?!" He yelled back.

_Woah. he's never yelled at me before… wait a second._ He's_ yelling at _me?!_ He doesn't call me or come see me in _days_ and _I'm _getting yelled at?! Oh crap. Calm down and deep breathes._

"What are you even doing out here?" I breathed out. Making Embry look confused.

"Uhh. Hang on. Why aren't you yelling at me?" _Why does his face have to be so cute when he's worried?_

"Why don't you put me down and answer my question first." Embry shakily and slowly puts me down after walking us out of the water.

"I came as soon as I smelt- never mind. I need to get you out of here." Out of here? Why? The nerve of him trying to distract me!

"Oh no you don't! Not after the past few days! You didn't ev- wait. Smelt what?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Uhh okay. Don't be weirded out...but I smelt you. Your scent on the beach and I kind of freaked out which is kinda related to why I've been MIA the last few days." Huh. He can _smell_ me. That is weird. Embry looked around and looked behind me to the forest line.

"Speaking of. I still need to get you out of here. Do you have your car?"

"Yes but you aren't getting off the hook that easy. You have _a lot_ of explaining to do. Now" A LOT.

"Can I get you somewhere safer first? Like Emily's house?"

"I need to talk to you in _private_. _Without _prying ears that might overhear that we are no longer fighting or at least have stopped for a brief moment?"

"Right. My house it is. You're going to have to stay there for another few days though. Don't worry about clothes or anything you can just borrow mine for now." Mmm Embrys clothes… while I daydreamed, Embry picked me up and ran to my car. Wait did he say stay at his house for _days?_ Bailey!

"Embry wait! I can't just up and leave Forks for a few days! I have work and a cat to look after!"

He looked down at me. It's like I kicked his puppy, his face dropped at the mention of Bailey. "Right that thing. I'll bring the stupid cat to my house and ask Emily to get someone to cover for you at work. I really need to keep you safe and it'll be easier for everyone if you're on the Res."

"What do you mean 'easier for everyone'? Emb what's going on and where have you been?" I looked down so he didn't see how much his absence actually affected me.

"Hey, just relax for now. I'm sorry, I promise I'll explain everything and that I have a good reason for not being around. Is that okay for now?" keeping my head down I nodded briefly.

We reached the car and I handed my keys to Embry, not in the mood to drive after the exhausting day so far. Before I knew it we were speeding to Embry's house. I didn't talk at all during the drive to preoccupied with thoughts of my family and Embry. The car was parked and Embry raced to my door and scooped me out before I could get out of the car. _He's being so sweet. So why didn't he call?_

"You know I can walk right?" I said attempting to sound snarky, think he saw right through it.

"I know." He replied back happily. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the smile fighting to show on my face.

He didn't put me down once we were inside, starting to feel uncomfortable I wiggled till he got the message and pulled my legs down to try and stand.

Getting impatient I started the conversation. "Okay, you have me 'safe'. _Now _will you tell me what's going on? Because if you don't I'm leaving. Right now." He didn't respond right away, so I turned to leave. Before I could do anything though he moved forward and backed me up against the door and trapped me there with his arms. _Crap, I don't have the will power to _not_ kiss him if he tried. I'm so weak when it comes to him._

He leaned his head against mine. "I just need you to give me a few more days to help the pack sort out the _problem_ and then I'm all yours for any and all explanations, and maybe anything else you might want me for." He gave me a cheeky smile that I just couldn't resist.

Smiling, "you realise that I'm not going to let you off the hook that easy right? You are really going to pay when you do get back here and finish doing whatever it is you're doing. You're lucky I have some patience." With that warning hovering in the air, I grabbed his neck and pulled him down for the kiss I didn't want to happen before, let alone instigate it myself. _Like I said. Weak._

30 minutes later

I was breathing heavily, "oh wow." Embry rolled over and gathered me up in his arms, I snuggled in tight. We haven't cuddled before, it's so nice.

Nuzzling my neck, "you might think this is sudden, but I really missed you these past few days. Sam wouldn't let me come anywhere near you, thinking I'd end up staying and stalking you." He laughed nervously.

"You can relax, you know. I probably should think you're creepy for stalking me the past few weeks but I don't...I just think you're weird." I giggled.

"You're going to regret that the second I come down from this high." He attempted to glare at me. But it still had the desired effect, sobering me up instantly.

"when do you have to get going?"

"Oh shit. What's the time?" He tried getting up so I held him tighter

"There's a clock right above your head you know, above _your_ bed." Making me laugh again.

"I have to go in ten minutes. Actually if I want to get you sorted for the next few days, I should go now."

"Wait. When's your next break?" I asked quickly.

"In about seven hours, why?"

I grinned at him, having already thought up a plan. "Well I was thinking you could spend those extra minutes with me now and then go get Bailey on your next break? I fed her just before I left so she's gonna have food there for a while and like you said I can just borrow your stuff till then."

"Desperate for my attention much?" He gave me a cheeky smile and got a nice smack in the head for that one. "Kidding! If that's what you wanna do, then that's fine by me." He said kissing me on the forehead and pulling me closer. It was going to be so hard when he had to leave again.

The 10 minutes passed by quickly, much to my disappointment. Next thing I knew, I was kissing Embry goodbye at his door and was left to my own devices in a house I hadn't stepped foot in before today.

Damn. I wasn't allowed to leave. _Now what_? Getting cold, I decided next thing would be getting warmer clothes. _Now where would I find those?_ _Upstairs in the loft maybe?_

I headed up stairs and saw 2 doors in the room. Guessing one was a bathroom I picked a random door and hoped for the closet. _Score_. Clothes.

Everything was so _big_. I walked in and went through every piece of clothing to find the right size. Just before I gave up and picked the closest warmest thing, I saw a corner with older and considerably smaller clothes.

I grabbed a t-shirt and sweat pants and quickly changed, leaving my clothes folded in the same corner. _Feels like I'm moving in…_ _what the heck am I meant to do for 7 hours?!_ Just as I stormed out of the wardrobe, something fell off a nearby shelf. _A photo album. Yes!_

Picking it up, I sat cross legged on the floor and started sifting through.

**7 hours later**

The front door slammed open downstairs and I woke with a start. I bolted up, ran downstairs and caught sight of Embry wrestling to hold Bailey who looked terrified at being _catnapped_ by him. It was the funniest thing I'd seen all day, even topping naked baby pictures of Embry.

I walked over and grabbed Bailey before she bolted out the front door and scratched up Embry's pretty face. She immediately started purring and snuggling me. Aww she loves me now.

"It's a bloody demon! What in the world possessed you to get that thing?" I glared.

"You don't like her? Then we'll leave." He looked panicked at the thought of that. _Good_.

"no no no. that's fine. I'll learn to love it. I mean her." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks but you should know that if you had called me when you said you would, I wouldn't have had to buy a cat out of loneliness." I teased.

"Great. I get to blame vampires for another thing gone wrong." He rolled his eyes and walked past me to put my things down on the floor. _Vampires?!_

"What?! Vampires! Where? When?" I started panicking, making Bailey freak out and jump out my arms to hide under the couch.

Embry walked back over and gathered me up in a hug.

"Shhhh. Not here right now. Just in and out of the area. That's why you're here. It's easier to protect you on the res than in Forks. You're safe with us around, okay?" I was trembling, I didn't want to know about this but I nodded anyway. I trusted Embry I don't know why but I did, wholeheartedly.

"Hey, look at me." I looked up. "You are safe and I'm not leaving till the morning now, okay? The guys let me have some extra time with you to explain the whole thing."

"They know I'm here?"

"Yeah sorry babe I had to tell them so they didn't patrol your house for no reason. They actually think it'll be good for us, might give us time to become _friends_." He laughed. I would've laughed too but my mind was still stuck on the fact that he just called me 'babe'. He noticed I didn't laugh. Or move.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked looking worried.

"Y-you called me babe…"

"Oh. Do you not like 'babe'?"

"No. I like it but I just always thought they were reserved for couples…not that we need to be a couple or anything yet because there is no pressure for that or whatever." I blurted out nervously. He smiled at me softly.

"I've done this all wrong it seems." He lifted my head up to kiss me deeply. Pulling back, he lifted me up off of my feet. "Emelia, will you please be my girlfriend so I can call you babe and all mine?" He asked softly.

Completely taken off guard and surprised at the turn this conversation has taken I reply, "if I didn't just force this question…then yes." I said smiling widely.

He laughed, "forced? Are you kidding? I've been _dying_ to do this since we met!" I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Take me upstairs. Please." I said completely overtaken with happiness. At full speed we were upstairs. Wow. The speed will take a while to get used to.

Embry lowered me onto the bed, stood back up and just stared at me. Feeling self-conscious I tried to cover myself even though I was fully covered.

"What?"

"Just admiring my gorgeous girlfriend." He smirked, then climbed onto the bed and crawled towards me.

"You dork!" I laughed at him.

Next thing I knew he was on top of me and staring into my eyes with his lips barely touching mine. We lay there gazing into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. The anticipation of the kiss was sending electric currents through my body and just when I thought I'd give in, Embry lowered his head the rest of the way and captured my lips. I gasped at the suddenness of it before kissing him back.

**WARNING SURPRISE LEMON AHEAD! STOP READING NOW IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!**

.

.

After a while of making out, I realised nothing would interrupt us. We were alone and had nowhere to be for the first time since the first time we kissed on the beach. Did I want it to go further? Yes. Was it too soon? Way too soon, but I couldn't care less right now. I wanted him and I wanted him to be my first.

"Embry" I gasped out. "Embry, I want more." I begged.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He breathed out while kissing and sucking my neck.

"I want you, completely…" He pulled back.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you think that's where this has to go. Whatever you're comfortable with." He kissed me.

"Please. I need you. I want this."

"Okay, we'll take it slow. I'll make you feel so good baby."

Embry took complete control from there. He ran his hot hand down my body till he reached the end of his shirt.

"Did I mention how _sexy_ you look in my clothes." Embry growled out.

He started moving his hand back under my shirt till he reached just under my breasts. Looking at me for permission, I nodded. He slowly moved his hand up to cover my breast, massaging gently. I gasped and arched my back under his hot touch. His eyes darkened to almost black as he continued. He went back to kissing my neck, making my body feel like it was on fire.

I moaned out, "more".

He happily obliged, taking my nipple between his finger tips and rolling it around. I gasped his name and lost myself in the feeling. Before I could register what was happening, Embry flipped us over so that I was straddling him. He moved his hands to the bottom of my shirt, all the while kissing me senseless. His hesitation was clear, he wanted permission. Instead of giving it I pulled back and lifted it above my head and threw it on the floor. I'd left my bikini top off earlier finding it ridiculous to have it on under the shirt. Completely baring my top half to Embry, I looked at him to see his reaction. He gazed at me with more heat in his eyes if it were even possible.

"you're unbelievably sexy. How did I get this lucky?"

"shut up." I laughed nervously feeling myself blush.

Attempting to cover myself, he grabbed my hand and pulled it down while also pulling me further up his chest. Not understanding why, I moved. When he started licking my nipple roughly and then sucking on it, I understood why. I whimpered feeling tingles go down my spine. I couldn't keep quiet anymore, I started moaning louder.

"That's right baby, let me here you. No one can hear you." Embry growled out.

"Embry! Oh I need more. Please."

Rolling us back over Embry moved lower fingering the waistband of my pants. Slowly he removed them and threw them to the side. He kissed up both of my legs, driving me crazy with need.

"Please." Not sure what I wanted but knew only Embry could give it to me.

"Shhh. I won't rush this. I'll take care of you."

Moving back up my legs, he kissed my panty line and cupped me, massaging me firmly. My back arching and lifting off the bed the whole time, trying to persuade him to give me _more._ Finally, his hands went to my waist and started to pull my underwear down. He looked down at me, then kissed me, practically panting. I held him tight, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulled him down so he was aligned with me. Making me realise that he was still fully clothed.

"Embry, clothes off. Now." He laughed sexily against my neck.

"Someone's impatient." I growled and took matters into my own hands.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and roughly yanked it over his head and dropped it somewhere on the bed. Next were the pants, I used my hands and pushed down as far as I could reach, using my legs to get them down the rest of the way down. Embry helped by kicking them off and then settling between my legs. I squeaked when I felt him pressing against me, no more barriers separating us. He kissed me softly to calm me down, slowly moved his hips against mine.

Gasping, "that feels so g-ood. Ahh, oh my god. Embry."

"Shit. Youfeelsofuckingamazing" jumbling his words together.

His hips slowed and his hands parted my legs more. Before anything could happen he stopped and reached over to his bedside table. I grabbed his arm.

"I'm on the pill." I whispered.

He sucked in a breath. "Oh shit. I didn't think I could get any harder." Laughing softly, he moved my legs apart again. "Are you okay? I'll be slow." I nod.

"Wait. I need to tell you…I'veneverdonethisbefore." Embry kissed me hard.

"I guessed as much. It's okay. You're okay." I nod again.

He lined himself up with me, kissing my neck to relax me some more. I opened my legs wider to make it easier. Embry lifted my hips up and pushed in. I squeezed my eyes against the pain, breathing heavily trying to stay relaxed. I grab Embry's face and kiss him hard as I lift my hips up more to let him know to keep going. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he reached my barrier and pushed in harder. I gasped at the pain, making him pull out but before I could protest he pushed back in gently. That felt amazing. Pushing further and further each time he pulled out, he was finally all the way in. We stayed connected for a few seconds, just kissing. I started moving my hips to get more friction, frustrated with the lack of it. Embry grabbed my hips again and rocked in and out at a steady rhythm. Before I knew what I was doing, I was digging my fingers into his back and bit his shoulder causing him to growl into my neck and become less gentle.

This is exactly what I wanted. "Faster Embry, please. I need more."

Cupping my bottom, he thrust harder and faster inside of me. Within a few minutes I was crying out against his shoulder on the edge of my orgasm. Knowing I was close, Embry massaged my clit and pushed me over. I was hit, wave by wave of my orgasm when I felt Embry reach his as well.

Breathing harshly against each other's shoulders, Embry flipped us over so I was on top. Staying inside of me the whole time.

"You. Were. Amazing." Embry panted out.

I laughed, "ditto." I reached up and kissed his chin.

Embry's arms were wrapped around me tightly and the next thing I knew we were vertical and walking to the bathroom upstairs. I held onto his neck tightly, lightly kissing his neck.

He pulled us into the shower together and washed me off slowly. Once we were clean, he carried me back to the bedroom and dried me off before doing the same himself. All clean and dry, he climbed into bed with me and pulled me close.

Nuzzling my neck, "goodnight."

I turned and kissed him one last time before falling into a deep sleep.

.

.

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think about the lemon please :) should I write more? Should I do something different?**

**Don't forget - I love reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 14 - When everyone finds out

**Okay I'm realllllyyy sorry for the delay. I've had half of the chapter written up for a while and just finished the other half thanks to ****Shannon the chameleon for favouriting my one :) after i got back from my students camp a few days ago I noticed and started writing straight away! I'm sure you guys might be noticing the pattern...when im followed, favourited or reviewed I feel guilty and publish a chapter!**

**anyways, to those still with me enjoy!**

**.**

.

**Chapter Fourteen**

.

**Embry POV**

I woke up, keeping my eyes closed and rolled over, reaching for Emelia. My hands reached out to empty sheets. She wasn't there. Immediately, my eyes popped open in slight panic looking around the loft for any signs of her after a few seconds when I smelt it. There was something good cooking downstairs. Rolling out of bed and looking for some sweat pants, I found the ones I was wearing last night. Which lead to some distracting memories from last night. Just the memory of it had me wanting more. _Stop. Focus._ Shaking my head, I raced downstairs as silently as I could.

There standing in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove was my gorgeous girlfriend wearing _my shirt_. _My girlfriend._ Damn. I felt like a teenage girl in their first relationship. Grinning to myself, I watched her for a few minutes and had the pleasure of witnessing a little dancing. Her hip swayed to some music in her head. Before I could stop myself I was behind her, holding her waist and swaying with her. She jumped and turned around with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Morning girlfriend." I leaned down and kissed her. Emelia deepened the kiss then pulled back abruptly.

"You're about to make me burn breakfast!" she laughed and pushed me away. I didn't budge. Tightening my arms around her I leaned my chin down on top of her head.

"You didn't have to cook me breakfast. I would've done it."

"You think this is for you? It's all mine buddy." She laughed cheekily. I growled, pulling her away from the stove making her squeal. Holding her with one arm, I tickled her mercilessly.

"What was that?" I asked. Emelia, who was laughing uncontrollably, tried to say something but failed. She attempted to push me away. Seeing as how I had supernatural strength, it was impossible. "I'm going to stop for one second and you're gonna have that one second to take back what you said. It's your only chance babe."

I stopped and she was breathing heavily. Her face and neck were bright red from all the laughing. Too bad I couldn't see anywhere lower than her neck thanks to my damn shirt.

"Okay! I made it just for you!" she gasped out, laughing.

I pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "Damn straight it is." I laughed. Keeping my head tucked into her neck, I inhaled. She smelt like me. That thought was enough to drive me insane with need. I untangled myself from her and backed away. This was a sad moment where I had to choose between dragging her back to bed and food. "I'll let you get back to cooking. I'm going to sit right over here and watch you." And torture myself.

"I see what you value most." She said laughing.

I did not want the day to end.

.

The next week passed by in a blur.

Everyday I'd come back home from patrol to see Emelia cleaning, cooking, sleeping on the couch or, my favourite one of all, her dancing around the house to the music from my sound system. It was hilarious since she didn't know when I would come home, our schedules kept changing, and she would just make that adorable little squeak before running to me and giving me a hug.

I could've died happy. I didn't want the vampires to ever leave but at the same time I did, so I could have more time with her. The guys noticed how happy I'd become since Emelia moved in. Brady suspected something more was going on between us then I'd let on but he never asked. I'd kept my thoughts locked away pretty well.

Unfortunately, though, all good things always come to an end. As soon as the week was ending, we caught the last vampire. I was pretty tempted to let it go, just so Emelia wouldn't leave but I couldn't. I went home that night feeling like crap. Was I only allowed 7 days of bliss before things had to go back to the way they were? I came in the house silently and found Emelia asleep on the couch. At least I didn't have to tell her now. I didn't want to watch her leave just yet. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to bed. When I lay her down on the bed, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me sleepily.

"hey, any luck today?" She'd been asking that every day since I'd told her all about the vampires in the area. I didn't want to lose her yet.

"I'm about to be." I felt a pang of guilt for avoiding her question but I had to be selfish right now.

She laughed. "Okay. What time do you have patrol next?"

"Not till the afternoon." which was true. Patrols were back to the normal cycle and as soon as Jake and Nessie moved back there'd be even less of a work load, wish they'd stop putting it off though. I couldn't wait.

"That's late." She smiled and pulled me down next to her. At least she fell asleep straight away. I didn't have to lie to her anymore. I held her tight but couldn't sleep.

When the sun started coming up I decided I should at least try and sleep. Holding her tighter to me so she wouldn't leave the bed before I woke up, I closed my eyes and nodded off.

.

.

**Emelia POV**

.

I woke up early the next morning with Embry crushing me to him. I tried wiggling around to loosen him up but he pulled me in tighter. Oh god I couldn't breathe.

"Em…bry, wake up. I can't…breathe." He nuzzled his head into my neck, sighing happily. Crap. I tried using my legs to push away but it didn't work. I guess I had to use a dirty trick. Breathing in as much as I could I yelled out, "vampire!" Embry jolted awake but instead of letting me go like I'd hoped he pulled me in closer and growled. Once he'd realised there were no vampires he turned a dirty look my way.

"That's _not_ funny. I was sleeping!" He rumbled at me.

"Does it look like I'm laughing? You were crushing me in your sleep! I had no choice." I growled back.

He looked surprised then apologised.

"it's okay. I didn't die." I kissed him and started getting up. "I'm going to make some breakfast."

Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him, "you don't have to. You could stay in bed with me."

I laughed, "stop distracting me! I'm hungry Embry."

For a grown man, he pouted a lot.

I distracted him with a kiss before rolling off the bed as fast as I could, successfully getting away from his hold.

"HAHAHA! Emelia – 1, Embry – 0 and pouting."

"Fine! Be that way. I'm having a shower." I heard him grumble

I was busy cracking eggs when I heard the shower turn on.

A few minutes later when I was done frying, someone started knocking at the front door.

"Babe! Can you get the door?" I roll my eyes and head to the door, opening it. It was Sam. Lucky I was wearing shorts under Embry's shirt.

"Hey Emmie, you're still here?" I raised my eyebrow, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be? You haven't caught the vampires yet and I'm kind of stuck here till you do." He laughed.

"Well this is sure to make you happy. We caught the last one last night. Didn't Embry tell you?" They did? That means I don't have any other reason to stay here. I frown.

"He didn't tell me but as soon as he's done in the shower, he'll be answering for it."

He laughed. "So… You're okay with Embry calling you babe?" I look up at him confused, till it dawned on me that he'd heard Embry before when he asked me to open the door.

"Uhh. What? No. I'm not. But you know Embry, he does what he wants." I laugh nervously.

"Really? Seems like you're pretty okay with it. Did spending time with him this week soften you up to him?" Sam raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Of course not! I can't wait to get out of here and get back home."

As I was talking I noticed Bailey pop out from behind the kitchen counter. Sam's back was to her so he didn't realise what was happening till she was attacking his feet. She was going crazy with her scratching while Sam cursed and asked for my help. I stood there laughing as she drew blood from his toes. Half way through, Sam started to try and walk away. That's when I realised he might actually crush her with his giant feet so I rushed forward and picked her up. Even in my arms she was trying to get to him.

"Wow. She really doesn't like you." I started laughing again. I could hardly breathe. It was so funny.

"Yeah well cats are evil little things anyway." Sam grumbled out while rubbing his feet, waiting for the scratches to heal.

"only to people they hate." I sang out.

Embry came running down the stairs and headed straight towards me, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close for a kiss. My eyes bugged out of my head. I was completely caught off guard since Sam was here and I'd assumed the roles we played in front of other people. No one knew we were together, let alone our friends.

"what are you doing?" I hissed out at him while trying to fight out of his hold. I looked at Sam who had a very smug looking face.

"So, Embry does what he wants and you let him huh? Looks more like you guys are together. Have you been lying to us?" I must've looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"That's not what's happening. He's just lost his mind. It's not what it looks like!" still trying to escape Embry's grasp. "Embry! Let go!" I hiss out again.

"Babe, chill. He knows! And even if he didn't before, you _are_ still wearing my shirt."

"Stop with the damn babe and let m- what?! He knows?" I turn my accusing eyes to Embry. "how long has he known and how did he find out?"

Embry looked sheepish, obviously regretting what he'd said. "weeeell…he found out not long after you stopped hating me? It slipped from my mind! Oh god don't hate me again… or kill me… You're pretty?"

All the while Sam was laughing in his corner. I turn my eyes towards him.

"You knew and you stood there _torturing_ me? I'm so glad Bailey was able to get you to bleed." I said glaring at him, contemplating the release of Bailey. Sam eyed the cat again, obvious panic in his eyes. Good.

I sighed and looked at Embry, "I guess it's probably time to tell everyone. Considering blabber mouth is married to Emily."

"HEY!" Sam protested in the background.

"You sure about this?" I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me again.

Sam coughed and started looking around nervously. "so uhh you know how you just called me blabber mouth… it's kind of why I'm here actually…" I turned accusing eyes towards Sam.

"What did you do?" I asked slowly, hopefully scary enough to make him spill faster.

"Okay look, it's hard to keep a secret from your imprint! I mean you have to understand that I can't control what I do and say around Emily. I'm an open book and when she started asking about you and Embry and how you've been staying together this week it just came out…well anyways my whole point is that she's kind of on her way here now. I took off to give you guys a warning if that helps at all?"

When he finished talking we all heard a car pull up outside followed by 2 more. Heads up my ass! _Everyone_ was here. I tried running off again but Embry merely leaned down and kissed my neck telling me to relax. By the time I could explain that I needed to go so I could change out of his shirt, Emily was standing in front of us squealing like a girl who had just met her favourite boy band. Embry's holding and kisses did not help the situation.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Emily screamed as she ran forward and pulled me away from Embry. Yeah, sure, _now_ he lets go. Unreliable dead man walking everyone.

"It was all Embry's idea." I turned to Embry with a smug smile. _That's right pretty boy, if you're going to hand me over to her so easily, you're taking the fall_.

He looked panicked for a second while telling them he just wanted me all to himself. All the girls started _"awing"_. Traitors.

Kim and Jared walked in last, both breathing heavily. "What's the emergency? We came as fast as we could."

Emily turned to them, "Emmie and Embry are _finally_ together!" I'd lost track at how many times she's squealed.

"What do you mean finally? They've been together for a while?" Kim stupidly pointed out. She was going to be eaten alive.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A WHILE!? WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT!?" aaaaand she just picked up on her mistake.

Kim started backtracking, "uhhh sorry did I say a while? I meant: whoa no way, this is brand new information!" by the end of her sad attempt at recovery, she was hiding behind Jared who was shielding her from Emily's glare. Which was then turned towards me where Embry was holding me _in front _of him instead of behind him like Jared was. I picked the wrong shapeshifter.

"WELL?!" she yelled. "What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

If anyone made me panic, it would be Emily. 1. She was my boss and 2. She was not afraid to _express _what was on her mind.

Embry finally decided to speak up, "don't be mad at Emmie. I mean we both wanted to keep it from you guys while we figured out what was happening between us but it was mainly me wanting to hog her attention. You know considering I had none of it the past few months." Queue the aww's again. He diffused Emily like a pro. I need to learn how…

Emily rolled her eyes. "makes sense but I swear if you keep another secret from me again I'll sic Sam on you BOTH." I laughed.

"well I'll set Bailey free and see who wins that fight." Sam quickly stepped behind Emily.

"okay okay. That's enough. Since we're all here, how about breakfast? That is if Emb has any food." Emily scurried off into the kitchen with Sam and the rest in tow.

I turned around and faced Embry. "we have a lot to talk about when they leave mister." I gave him a kiss and ran up to the loft to change.

_I have to leave now that the stupid vampires were caught._ I quickly changed to avoid thinking about it just yet.

**Embry's POV**

Ahh crap. I'm in trouble. Not 100% sure what it's about but if I had to guess, it's about Sam finding out and blabbing, the vampires being gone or all of the above.

I made my way into the kitchen, giving Sam a glare as I walked through to grab a drink.

"of all the stupid, annoying things you've done, this has to be the worst." I mumbled.

"hey calm down, it's not that bad Emmie seems fine!" Sam replied with his hands up in surrender.

"obviously no one heard the threat. Even if she didn't, have you met her?! You think I'll be off the hook that easily?" my voice rising by the minute.

Collin snickered, "a shapeshifter afraid of a small 5 foot something girl."

With a smile, I casually walked up to him and threw my water in his face. "you know what she's capable of. I seem to recall a memory of you being locked out of the garage because of her."

Everyone laughed.

"Talking about me? Is that wise?" Emmie walked in wearing her clothes again. Much to my disappointment. I grinned though. Walking over to stand behind her with my arms around her waist and leaning down to rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Just reminding Collin of when you kicked his ass and locked him out of the garage like a sad puppy." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him.

"You probably didn't tell anyone about the incident in Port Angeles then. That has to be my favourite moment where I got you good."

Everyone turned to Collin and waited for him to tell the story. His face went bright red.

"You know what? I just realised no one's patrolling right now, I better go handle that… you guys have fun!" He took off running, stopping to grab an arm full of food off the counter as he went.

After Collin took off, I whispered in Emelia's ear asking to find out later what happened that day to make him take off running so fast. She giggled and nodded.

After that, everyone started their own conversations while we hung around the kitchen and lounge room eating. I stayed by Emmie's side the entire afternoon, avoiding thoughts about her leaving. When everyone started to quiet down and tidy up, I realised how late it was and started to panic. If everyone left, then we would have to talk about her moving back home. I wasn't ready for that. I tried to think of something to put off the inevitable.

I walked over to Emmie while she was cleaning the kitchen. "hey, did you want to go do something when everyone leaves?" She turned around with a smirk on her face.

"You know; you don't have to ask. You haven't before." My face turned red from what she'd assumed I was thinking.

"I didn't mean _that_. I meant go out for dessert or a walk, since you haven't been able to go outside the past week? But you know if you'd prefer…" it was her turn to go bright red.

"Nope. Nope. I'd love to go out." She smiled at me and continued cleaning. I stayed in the kitchen just watching her, enjoying what time I had left with her.

"It's really weird having you watch me while I clean _your_ kitchen. Not to mention rude."

"but you look so good doing it, besides we both know you have your _process_ of cleaning. No way am I helping after last time. At least not till I've figured what you do and how you do it." She laughed as I came up behind her and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Very funny, I wasn't that bad." I laughed as she looked over her shoulder and attempted a glare while she fought a smile.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we turned to find the rest of the pack grinning like a bunch of idiots and the girls looking to erupt like an over boiled kettle. I rolled my eyes and noticed Emelia do the same, making me grin like a fool on the inside.

Sam caught my attention. "we're _all_" he said looking pointedly at the girls, who glared back at him altogether, "going to take off and leave you two alone. Enjoy the vampire and patrol free day guys." He raised his arms to start shuffling everyone out while Emelia rushed over to hug the girls.

I couldn't believe how quickly she'd fallen into step with everyone like she'd been around us for years rather than months. It was amazing to see that she was already accepted into their family even before everyone found out about the imprint. Well besides the one person who needed to know.

.

After everything was cleaned and everyone had left, we got ready and hopped into my car.

I turned to Emelia, "alright, did you have anywhere specific in mind that you wanted to go see or do?"

"Not really, I still don't know a lot of places around here considering all I do is go from work to home or to Emily's. What's fun to do?"

I looked at her and thought about what we could be able to do. It was still pretty sunny even though it was late afternoon.

"hmm… we could head to the diner, grab some desert then head over to the park to eat it or go for a walk along the beach?"

She grinned, looking excited. "Can we do both? Considering we have nowhere to be till tomorrow…"

I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "anything you want." I started the car and headed off in the direction of the diner.

After dessert, we headed to the beach. It was still light out, but I'd guessed we had another half hour before the sunset leaving us in darkness. We were just silently walking along the beach while Emelia stayed tucked into my side to keep warm.

Emelia cleared her throat lightly, "Embry?" ah crap. Here we go. The moment I'd been dreading since last night was finally here.

I hesitated, "yeah?"

"What happens now? I mean, I was only meant to stay with you while there was danger and you guys caught the vampire last night. Then you didn't tell me about it. So… I'm just guessing here but you don't want things to change… unless you do and I'm just being an idiot right now" She wasn't looking at me while she talked. Her voice seemed so unsure at the end about whether I wanted her around or not.

"hey" I said gently while lifting her chin up. We'd stopped walking at this point and just stood there in each other's arms. "If you mean that I don't want you around anymore just because everything's over and done with then you're dead wrong. I've waited so long to have you in my arms and I'm not letting you get away that easy. What I want to know is whether you're going to keep staying with me at my house or if I'm going to be making my way to your house, considering we both work in Forks I'm thinking yours is easier."

Emelia just stares at me with a small smile and pulls me close for a kiss. "I know this is really fast and probably going to send you running for the hills but I love you."

It takes a second for what she said to sink in. The moment I realise I pick her up and spin her around. "I love you too. I can't believe how much happier you make me every day." I kiss her long and hard.

Emelia pulls back, "are you done with the beach? Can we go home now?" I didn't think I could grin any bigger from anything she could say after telling me she loves me but her saying if _we_ could go _home_ now did it. I couldn't imagine being happier in this moment.

Instead of answering I pick her up and carry her back to the car with her legs wrapped around my waist, letting her smother kisses all over my face and neck.

Once we get back to Emelia's apartment, we head straight to her room after she feeds the _demon_. As soon as we're comfortable in bed and giving each other slow kisses, my phone starts to ring. We both groan and Emelia rolls off of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I go to grab her back but she's already standing up grabbing her towel from the floor.

"I'm having a quick shower while you answer that." I scowl at her back then my still ringing phone. _That could've been me with her in the shower._

"hello?" I snap.

"_I knew better than to call. Rach he's not happy!"_

I roll my eyes, "can you get to the point already?"

"_Okay look don't be mad but I need you to cover my shift tonight…"_

"are you serious? Can't anyone else do it?" I whine.

"_If I could get ahold of an unimprinted wolf do you think I would call you to get chewed out? Rachel's having contractions and I gotta go with her. Be glad I'm not asking you to be in charge of Sarah. Sam and Emily get her tonight._"

"ah shit. Alright alright calm down. I'm going." I moan out.

"_thanks man._" I hang up and head to the bathroom. No reason I can't be a little late for patrol.

.

6 hours. I'd been away from Emelia for 6 hours. I couldn't wait to climb back into bed with her, especially since we both had a few hours till work today. I loved that she preferred to stay in bed all day, it made finding her easier.

I ran over to her apartment in human form to avoid having Seth and Collin in my head. As I was thinking about what we could get up to before we headed to work, I saw her running full speed down the street in the opposite direction to me. I called out to her but she didn't even turn, then I realised she was wearing headphones and stepped up my pace slightly, hoping no one would notice or say anything about my speed already. Luckily she was heading into the woods for me, I could step it up even more and catch her.

Once I was in the cover of the trees, I took off at full speed after her. I managed to get in front of her and turn around to grab her around the waist and lift her up into my arms. I laughed, this was the second time I'd grabbed her while she'd been running.

The look of surprise on her face that quickly turned into a massive smile, completely caught me off guard and made me catch my breath for a second. Damn she was beautiful and all mine if I played my cards right. I still had to ease her into imprinting.

She pulled her earplugs out. "What are you doing here so early?" I gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"I finished my patrol. I was hoping I could jump into bed with you for some sleep. What are _you_ doing up this early?" I gave her another kiss, making her laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I'm never up this early but I couldn't sleep without you so thought I'd head for a run since the sun was coming up. Plus, Emily keeps sending me food and if she keeps it up I'll be rolling everywhere." I laugh

"In that case why not just stop eating it? I'll gladly eat it. Either way you're perfect though." Unable to control myself I give her another kiss.

"Embry!" she laughs, pushing me away. "cut it out! I really need to go for a run and not eating Emily's food is out of the question. Stop distracting me."

I laugh and put her down, she immediately takes off running. She turns around while running and calls out, "You can either come running with me, if you can keep up, or head back and sleep at home!" then turns back.

I wonder if she actually knows how fast I can run considering how I've easily caught up to her before. I decide to run with her but go the long way around and meet at the bend up ahead. From where I was, ahead of her, I saw her look over her shoulder to where I was before and notice the sad look on her face because I wasn't behind her. Did she actually think I would back down from a challenge?

.

After catching up to Emmie on the run and racing back home together we fell into bed and had a few hours of sleep before waking up and eating then heading off to work in different directions, even though I wanted to drop her off.

While I walked to work I started thinking about our imprint. When I'd been in other guys' heads that had imprinted, they always thought and talked about how they could feel what the other person was feeling but I didn't have that with Emmie. I could barely feel her at all besides the small pull every now and then telling me where she was. It made this whole relationship a little harder for us, especially me when I didn't know how she'd felt about me till last night and I wanted to tell her about the imprint. Maybe that was it, it wasn't as strong because she had no idea what was going on? Maybe she was fighting what she was feeling and till she stopped and acknowledged it, it would be hard for us? It can't just be all on her, maybe it was just me. Am I not normal compared to the rest of the pack?

Whatever it was, I needed to sort it out. I felt like we were missing out on so much more because of it.

.

**Emelia**

After work, I headed home. Embry wouldn't be finished for another half an hour then he needed to head home and grab some things for the week.

I thought back to our morning and smiled till I remembered why I'd been up so early in the first place.

_Flashback_

_I'd been tossing and turning all night without Embry next to me sleeping. i didn't think I'd had a good solid sleep yet. When I felt myself start to drift into a dream, my phone started to ring._

_"hello?" I spoke into the phone sleepily. I mean who calls at 4:30 in the morning?_

_"Emelia honey, it your mother." I mentally groan. I didn't need this before I'd even been able to wake up properly._

_"Good morning to you too, what's the matter now?" I heard my mother sigh on the other side of the phone._

_"Is that anyway to speak to me young lady? I haven't heard from you in well over a week and this is how you greet me?" WHY does she do this? The time difference obviously means I'd be sleeping right now and I'm guessing she'd waited for this time exactly so that my guard will be down and I'd agree to whatever she would say. I know it sounds bad but really there's a good reason I left them all behind, I loved them but I couldn't stand them._

_"Look, it's early and I've got work soon. Can I call you back at a _decent _hour?"_

_"No, no. I'll make this quick. I'm just calling to let you know I'll be coming up for a visit soon. Can you believe Troy offered to pay for me? He's just so sweet. I'm guessing he's hoping I can convince you to come home if you see me in person. We all miss you so much dear, especially Troy. It's not right what happened between the two of you. Couples are meant to stay together and work out their issues not run away and move halfway across the world." That woke me up fast._

_"what do you mean coming to visit? You don't even know where I live and you shouldn't be borrowing more money from him. I told you this when I left! I don't want to be with him, he's not as good as you think he is and the more money you take from him the more problems you create, especially for me." _

_I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. No matter how angry I was, I was scared more. Scared of what he could do to them and scared of how he'll use them to bring me back. I couldn't go back. Not now, not ever. There was no way in hell I ever wanted to see his face again but I had a feeling the only way my mother knew where I lived is because he threw some money at someone to track me down. Shit. He'd know about everyone here. Embry. He'd know about us. _

_"calm down. He's not that bad. He's been seeing a therapist. He's changed and he's ready to be with you the way you want. Now I'm not telling you when I'll be arriving, I want it to be a surprise. Now I'll let you go back to sleep. Love you baby."_

_Lying there in complete stunned silence I manage an I love you back and she hangs up._

_What am I going to do?_

_End flashback_

This morning when we'd gone for the run, it had hurt to lie to him about why I'd been awake so early. Even though some of it was true I couldn't help the nervous pains in my chest from it all. He didn't even suspect a thing, that made me feel worse. I couldn't get back to sleep after all of that, I needed to get out and do something where I could feel in control.

I had to come up with a way to keep my mother from finding out about how close I am here with everyone, especially with Embry. As much as it hurt me, I had to keep him a secret above all else.

I've always had this urge to protect him from everything even though he doesn't need me but because of all the crap in my life I've had to push it down and bury it deep. I guess for now I don't have to because I need to keep him safe from Troy. I knew what he was capable of especially when he wanted something he couldn't have and that was me in this situation.

.

.

**Sorry for the rushed ending guys! I've been sitting on this chapter for a while now but got a little motivation after I had my last uni class last week. I should have more time before my extra summer classes start up! I'm hoping to have a few more chapters before the ending. stay tuned for drama!**

**Let me know what you think please :)**


End file.
